Knight in Dark Amour
by Alexisminamino
Summary: This is a Yu Yu Hakusho Medieval Story, telling of the change in life when the paths of a Knight and a villager crossed. Please read and enjoy. A Hiei and Kurama story though the others make their appearances.
1. Prologue

Knight in Dark Amour

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Sub title: Medieval Hakusho

I hope this new story is well received. As the sub title states, it is medieval meaning that there will be some old English language. Please let me know what you think and constructive criticism and reviews are always welcomed.

I hope you enjoy it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

Prologue

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::

It was in the year, twelve hundred and fifty five and the season was waxing spring. The village was quiet with most of the male children in knighthood or was deceased due to their draft into knighthood or unfortunate events which befell the village. The few remaining were in boyhood, much too young, all but one. The village with its location, the last nearest to the long journey still from the castle, fed many knights on their journey from their service and to the castle where they answer only to the king who sent them. In the quaint village in which its main profits came from the knights when they do venture through, the great land was also ploughed to sustain them in the absence of war.

As the snow melted and streams and rivers flowed with crisp clean waters, the knights on their journey hauled their great outer amour and folded banners on horseback while carrying the rest of the way on foot.

"Sir, we are approaching the village." A subordinate knight came to the head knight and said.

"By our code, go forth for mirth." The arch knight in dark raiment behest.

"Aye, sir." He said and departed as he bruit the tiding to his fellow knights.

Observing his men, the darkly clad arch knight relaxed as he sat on a stone large enough to be chair. Retracting his sword from its place, he wiped out dried dirt and blood as he polished it clean, his red eyes reflecting off the silver blade, while recapitulating their last war and the injustice that was done to cause such an event.

Hurly-burly activities and rowdiness drew him out of his pensive state. Thereafter he, with his sword at his side for he never walked a step without it, ventured to where his men were, near the bank of a stream. Upon reaching the clearing, he frowned in disapproval at his men at play.

"Come hither." One cooed to the fair redhead lingering nearby, but said redhead ignored them as was also in the presence of a little girl.

"Come, take your fill of water, full the cisterns and let us leave." The redhead told the younger hurriedly. The redhead did as was said also while ignoring the calls on the opposite bank of the stream.

A knight, bold and daft, ran through the shallow stream and held on to the redhead.

"I have come from war, let me have such company tonight." He said forthright with an impudent face and solecism of the code he stood for.

"I wish to be alone." The redhead said while shielding the girl.

"This be your sister?" The knight asked as he careened towards the girl who stepped away and to the redhead who held on to her.

"Leave us be, fair knight." The redhead said with decorum.

The dolt in knight guise touched the little girl's face who then flinched away from the grinning man, and then stood erect to face the redhead.

"Let her be and come with me." He grinned and touched the face of the redhead who turned away from such caress.

Leaning closer the knight boldly essayed a kiss, though before that could be done, the redhead moved, turning the little girl away and in the blink of an eye, the knight was on his knees, with both hands askew in a painful angle and held behind his back held in place by the redhead.

"Please inane knight, let me and my kin be." Green eyes of the redhead was not pleading but was caveat.

Laughs erupted on the other bank as his fellow knights witnessed his disgrace.

"Aye, I concede." The knight said and the redhead released him. Stepping before him, the redhead turned to call to the little girl.

Abashed, the knight moved to grab the redhead but fell to the dirt once more by a kick to his Popliteal Fossa and froze in horror when a blade was pressed against his neck.

"Have you forgotten your oath, knight?" His superior asked with a dark gleam in his red eyes.

"Si…sir." He stammered.

The arch knight turned to the redhead who held the girl in great proximity, beholding the sight.

"Be gone, a maiden and her kin should not be out this far from the village." He alluded imperiously.

Without a word, they garnered their waters and departed in the path through the thickets.

Turning to the knight, the arch knight punched him to the ground where he rolled and fell into the stream. Stepping on the stones, the mighty arch knight returned to his men.

"Aye, that be a fair lass I would love to be a suitor." A knight by the name of Jin called in the calm aftermath. "A beautiful lass with the best hair colour and moves deemed worthy of knighthood." He said grinning with his canines out over his lips.

"Watch her and wish her well." Said another.

"Why can I not dream even a little, Yusuke." He asked jocundly.

"Aye, but she can beat you to abasement." He said.

"I am aware you have such knowledge for you have failed many a fights with yours." He grinned.

"Keep your mind on greater matters." The arch knight walked near them and said.

"We have not seen a woman in months." Yusuke retaliated.

"You have." The arch knight responded disinterested though the maiden impressed him greatly.

"We have not seen a worthy and sublime woman for many months." Yusuke corrected.

"We will journey into the village ere eventide, if it befalls you to have one with consent, have your way." He said and departed leaving his men about.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

End of Prologue

Vocabulary:

Ere = before

Eventide= evening

Popliteal Fossa = back of the knee

Bruit: to spread a report


	2. Chapter One

Knight in Dark Amour

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Medieval Hakusho

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

Author's note: Thank you to **treasure family, Lord of the West** and **Pheonix09** for the wonderful and encouraging reviews. Also thanks to my shadow readers (I. e. the ones who enjoy silently) and all who are following my story. I must say that I am relieved by how well it is being accepted. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and please review.

The story may be picking up speed since I don't want it to be too long.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter One

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

Their first stop into the village was the tavern which hosted mirth in great amounts even among the villagers.

Young maidens accompanied some, relieved to have seen strong males in whom to lie with. The enliven atmosphere was contagious as the older women broke out into singing the folk songs and playing their instruments while some knights and men of arms danced with the maidens. Others were onlookers over pints of ever flowing beer.

The knight most feared and admired, the arch knight entered and treaded his way through his men and their company to the furthest table in the tavern. It was the time his men need not have to have him in their faces, giving orders or otherwise. It was their well pay for a long season, even for him. Red flashed in his view as he spotted the maiden from earlier. She was bestowed with the task of measuring the beer while another was serving it. Being served with a large mug, the arch knight began to imbibe his drink. In his relaxed state, he desisted his drinking as the redhead was being the victim of adulation, some rather vulgar. Fortunately it was not one of his knight but a mere man of arms, though he was still responsible for said man.

"Well coveted." His deep voice sounded and he became humoured when the opportunistically pugnacious maiden dealt with her admirer resulting in his abasement.

"A man beaten by a maiden, what shame." He found humour in it.

After his drink was gone, he took his beer mug and approached the redhead for a refill.

"Would you be daft to attempt such annoying actions as did your fellow knights?" The soft light voice held fervid abhor while turned away from the crowd.

"I wish for a refill." The redhead heard and eyes widen slightly and turned to face the patron. Beholding the knight, the redhead concluded he was a knight of great stature only by his raiment. The memory of the unfortunate event of earlier returned.

"My apologies Sir." The redhead apologise contritely.

"Full it." The arch knight said and the redhead did as was told.

Remaining there, the dark knight leaned against the counter with his drink as he took in the convivial behaviour of his men and their company.

A fair lady thereafter approached the arch knight. "Sir, would you be in need of a room tonight as with your men?" She asked and he nodded.

"Please follow me after your merriment with the men who would need my services." She offered and left.

He drank and drank as with his usual custom. Turning to the redhead who filled his beer mug once more he observed the maiden.

"You fight well, why have you not joined knighthood?" He asked as he recalled few women with the holdings of such a title.

"I am my mother's only child. My duty is to protect and keep her for she is not as strong as she once was." The redhead told as beer mugs were brought to be refilled. "Our village does receive strange visitors."

"Where have you learned to defend yourself with no weapons?"

"I have had much practice in the art, for the need has grown greatly since some years ago as I have matured." The redhead told and the arch knight nodded as he comprehended the pithy words.

Anon, an inebriated knight came to them and began to fawn over the redhead in a sordid way. Though, ere the redhead's physical rebuttal, a sharp and shining sword was placed at the neck of the forward knight.

"Be gone." With those words, the knight fled.

No more words were spoken and the night ended. The fair maiden with promise of a warm bed led the single knights away while the others were taken home by the maidens in whom they wooed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Betimes, the following morning the knights rode off away from the village and towards the castle. The stomping of horses woke the villager with who was still asleep.

"Shuichi." A soft voice called.

"Yes mother." The redhead rushed to his mother side on her bed.

"What be such cadence of sounds?" She asked.

"The knights came yesterday and are leaving." He told her and she smiled.

"Good tidings for our village." She smiled and the redhead nodded.

"Shuichi." The redhead then heard the little girl's voice calling. Rushing to the door, she stood with a wide grin for a greeting.

"They are departing." She said and they stood outside the house and observed as some still lingered.

"Let us move the buckets, Saya." They both pulled the wooden buckets closer to the façade of the house as horses rode by. The buckets were there to capture water when it rained in the warmer seasons.

Grabbing the girl closer as the knights rode through the narrow path, they looked on.

"Come on you wastrel." They heard and turned to the vociferous outburst and saw a plucky redhead knight being pulled away from a damsel by a black haired knight.

Suddenly the arch knight rode up to them and with his tacit demeanour; he forced them to halt their folly. Up upon their horses, they rode off and Shuichi and Saya stood there as onlookers. As the arch knight rode on past them, he looked down at the redhead, holding their gaze but for a moment and then rode faster away into the horizon.

"He is the only pleasant knight I have ever met." Saya told and the redhead nodded.

"Verily."

"How fare auntie." Saya asked and Shuichi smiled.

"She fare well, let us greet her. Thereafter we will venture into the fields for our daily provisions." With a smile, they did so.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

End of Chapter One

Vocabulary

Raiment = clothing

Anon = soon

Verily = in truth

Betimes : Early, In good time

Wastrel = a good for nothing person


	3. Chapter Two

Knight in Dark Amour

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Medieval Hakusho

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

Thank you to my reviewers and I am glad you're curious. I really was not expecting such a response to the last chapter when I wrote it and this one (yes it was written for some time now). Fortunately, this chapter will expose the truth. Enjoy.

Chapter Two

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Months of great calm betided the village and with many knights not of the same rode into the village, profits were good to meet the tax needs of the village. The field was fertile and the cattle bred prodigiously.

A golden autumn day, the redhead and the girl worked the field, gathering goods for their week's provisions. Seeing there were strange banners off into the distance, they froze in concern.

"Shuichi, what will befall us?" She asked and Shuichi head's shook negatively followed by a verbal response.

"Let us make haste." Shuichi behest and they quickly garnered their provisions and left for home.

At home, word spread of men coming into the village. Most maidens adorned themselves well. Shuichi tended to Saya and Shiori before departing to the tavern. During work, contumely was heard ere the sight of men as they rushed into the tavern. Such indecent rowdiness was never so with knights.

'This be men of arms?' Shuichi thought unsurely and a maiden turned to him.

"I wish to bear a child for I am waxing old and husbands are lacking in our village." She sighed dolorously.

"There is much to choose from." Shuichi said and she grinned coquettishly.

"I have eyes for the finest, and these will not do." She said but then one captured her attention.

"He fits my effigy." She said and the redhead turned to see the arch knight from months before stepping into the tavern.

"Him?"

"Yes, I observed him closely on their last visit months ago and I know it is him that will beget my children." Her audacious words were cogent.

"I wish you great luck." The redhead smiled and she beck her thanks and left.

Inquisitive, the redhead stood at the counter, beholding the sight of the maiden attempting to woo the arch knight who rejected her easier than breathing. Standing, the redhead watched as the great Sir turned to him and looking nowhere else, he walked up to the counter and stood boldly before Shuichi.

"I travelled a long journey only to see you." The knight said and Shuichi's mouth fell open. A beckon from the knight, Shuichi leaned over the counter as the knight too leaned ready for a kiss.

"Kurama!" Jolting into the world where life carried on with no such happenings, the redhead found that it was merely a dream.

'What on earth hath possessed me?' Secretly condemning such thoughts was followed by looking for the person who was responsible for the revival into reality.

"Saya, why are you here?" Looking over the counter, there stood the little girl who only has seen her given day five times.

"Auntie would like to know where you stored the herbs we harvested today." She asked.

"It is stored behind the caddy." Shuichi said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Let me accompany you home." Beckoning another to pour the beers, Shuichi took Saya out and observed the men in the village. There were not knights; he beheld no one of familiarity.

Returning, Shuichi relieved the maiden who gladly return to entertaining the men. Looking on, there was a black banner folded and hidden. Returning to observation, the redhead noticed the woman who was in his day dream, wishing the bear a child. She was with a dark haired fellow, but not the arch knight for he was not about. He held the black banner. As she sat on him in gladness, the banner fell and unrolled on the wooden floor.

Widen eyes, Shuichi turned away, hoping not to have another witness that he had seen.

Fending away unwanted attention, the redhead later in the night returned home.

On the morrow, trampling was heard from horses. Rushing outside, the redhead pulled away the buckets that stored water before it was being spilled over. Looking over yonder, the redhead eyes widen.

"Saya! Look out." Rushing to the girl, the redhead pulled her out of the way of a horse's path.

"Fool."

That voice, looking up the redhead beheld the knights from early spring, even the arch knight. Looking at them in adoration, viz one, the redhead was reminded of the red eyes that haunted the nocturnal and diurnal dreams that were at often times frequent.

"Yusuke should be faulted." The 'fool' called.

"Kuwabara, thou shalt not lie even to cover thy cowardly behaviour." Said Yusuke.

"Stop." The imperious command from the arch knight halted all acts even Shuichi's but then carried on.

"Go forth and gather what knowledge you can." After such commands, the horses with the knight rode by them.

"You, redhead." The arch Knight called in superiority.

Before a better and respectful thought came to mind the redhead responded, somewhat coldly.

"I was given a name." The words came out instinctively and then the redhead froze. An amused smirk caused the redhead to frown.

"Saya, run home." Releasing the little girl, the redhead turned fully to the knight who then came down from his dark horse.

"Tell me." The arch knight said imperiously and Shuichi began to nervously play with the clothing hem, looking away with a lour.

"Shuichi, sir." He replied and turned to face the Knight.

"Have you seen men passing here at anytime?" he asked and Shuichi frowned.

"Men arrived here at noontide on yesterday." Shuichi replied and the arch knight scowled in response to such gen.

"What did you notice from them?" he asked.

"They firstly were confused to be knights or men of arms, and all the maidens mistook them for such." Shuichi replied.

"Except for you." The Knight asked in amusement.

"I must tell you, I am no maiden." Annoyance prevailed and the arch knight eyes widen slightly and thereafter behold the body.

"You must have fooled many." His voice betrayed him as his surprise was evident.

"Including yourself valiant knight." Shuichi smirked complacently.

"Speak what you know." The arch knight reminded with a scowl.

"I witnessed a rolled banner in seclusion. It was black and when it fell, from the fellow there was a symbol of which I did not see clearly." He said to the great knight.

"Black?" He asked and the redhead nodded. "Corsairs."

"Corsairs?" The redhead asked dubiously.

"Whither did they journey?" He asked with a lour.

"That knowledge is not known to me." The redhead responded apologetically.

"Tend to your business." The great knight said before departing.

Beholding the knight pulling his black horse behind him as he ambled down the narrow road, the redhead smiled.

'He has returned and now knows my name.' He felt a little victorious as he allowed his day to be carried out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The tavern, that night was bolstering with entertainment once again as the few knights who came on duty were relaxing over a pint.

"Hiei, come hither." A knight called to the arch knight.

"Who bray is that." The arch knight said and Shuichi at his post behind the counter could not help as he chuckled softly.

'Hiei.' He thought admirably truly in awe at the splendour of the knight.

"Though you marry my sister, you have no place to call me in such a way." The arch knight told.

"Come, sit, be merry." Jin said coaxing and their leader finally conceded.

In their merriment, the arch knight known as Hiei recapitulated the knowledge their acquired while in a pensive state. His three knights and the other men of arms were well into their wassail.

Scanning his milieu, he observed the women who testified to the presence of the men they were hunting by orders of the King. His gaze fell on the redhead who was most helpful. He was perturbed knowing such beauty was given to a male, as with also was kind heartedness, benevolence and a cunning spirit to fight when needed. Somehow such redhead beguiled him in a way no other did. Amused at the latest victim who fell for such beauty, he smirked as they were beaten away.

The feeling of being watched intensely flooded the redhead. With a turn of his head, green eyes met red and an intense heat engulfed him. Forthwith, he turned away but knew it appeared rude. Turning back, he smiled at the arch knight who became distracted by his men, but still turned his way. Smiling, he eschewed the gaze once more as he carried on with his duty.

Time past as the redhead spoke to some gentle knights.

"I need a refill." He heard and Shuichi turned to the voice that promised a great view.

Filling the beer mug, he smiled at the great knight.

"We will remain here for some days." He said to the redhead who smiled.

"Are you in need of accommodations or will you reside in the inn?"

"We are to blend with the villagers, and wait for the return of the corsairs. If by a week then have not return, we will return to the king to get knowledge from his spies and to give what we have found thus far." Hiei said and the redhead nodded.

"Do your men have residences?"

"Most."

"I can offer you a place but I have only room for you and no other." The redhead said quite soft as he held personal motives.

"Good, I will see that my men are taken care off." He said and left to them.

At the closing of the tavern, Shuichi led the arch knight into his domicile where his mother was fast asleep.

"I shall see to my mother." He said to the great knight and left thereafter.

Returning, he smiled. "She is somnolence." He smiled and led the knight into his chambers.

"You may have my chambers for your time here."

"I cannot take your bed from you."The Knight rejected.

"This may be the only way I can aid a knight, let it be so." The redhead insisted.

"So be it."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Chapter Two

Vocabulary

Corsairs: Pirates

Whither: to what place


	4. Chapter Three

Knight in Dark Amour

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Medieval Hakusho

Thank you all and welcome to the new reviews. I am glad everyone is enjoying this tale of Medieval Hakusho. This story is somewhat fast pace as I would like to keep it short and sweet. I hope things did not move too fast however. Anyway, please enjoy and let me know what you think.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Three

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

Many days passed with no sign of the corsairs from ere. A lone stranger rode into the village one day and called upon the arch knight whom he wished to see.

"Who be thee?" Hiei asked as he approached the man on the horse. Climbing down, after his obeisance to Hiei, he stated complaisantly.

"Sir, I be the messenger from King Enma." He said and Hiei turned to his company and then back to the man.

"Rise." Hiei said and the messenger complied. "Let us walk." Hiei said and they walked away as the messenger spoke while pulling out a scroll with the cashet of the king.

"Inform your maidens of your departure anon Jin." Yusuke jocular words were received with ease.

"It comes from a heartburning fellow." Jin chaffed and Shuichi chuckled as he commented.

"They would very much be heartbroken." He said and Jin gloated in approbation.

"Aye, the most wonderful and valiant knight can love not one woman but I must leave them all behind, such ill fate." He flattered himself stupendously.

Later, it was told to the knights and men of arms to be ready for departure for another course of action would be taken. Tending to dinner, Shiori, Shuichi, Saya and Hiei ate in silence and then Shuichi cleaned up while Shiori packed away the leftover food. Shiori bid goodnight and Shuichi walked Saya to her home. From there with no rush back to his home, he detoured to the river for a relaxing night's bath. The moon was still waxing full and was not quite bright enough for great illumination. Folding his raiment at the bank of the river, he dipped into the commodious basin. Wrapping up his impressively long hair, he sank deeper as he leaned against the bank while gazing up at the night's firmament.

The arch knight absconded and surreptitiously followed the redhead. Thereafter he espied as the redhead sank into the water, pale skin illuminated in the dull moonlight. Bewitched, he approached.

"Your bravery is impressive." The redhead heard and turned to the sight of the arch knight standing before him on the bank of the river.

"It is a custom of mine on warm autumn nights." He told and turned away forthwith and beheld the image of the moon being rippled and distorted by the surface of the moving water.

Without a word the knight forwent his raiment and sank also into the water.

"Your departure will be in the morning?" Shuichi asked as the air waxed calm and slightly difficult and clumsy to handle.

"Aye." The knight responded.

"Great rest is then needed; you should have not followed me but should now return." The redhead said and looked at the knight with tad amount unhappiness concerning such departure.

"Your return be not certain." He spoke but the knight remained silent. "This hath been a great week, one I would surely treasure."

"Why be it so great?" The knight asked dubious as to how be it so.

"Ever since you first came, I anticipated thy return. It was great when you returned." The verity of his words eased dolour in the knight, unknown to him.

The water rippled as the knight moved towards the redhead who gave him his back.

"Always were my thoughts turned to thee on its own accord." The knight said and the redhead scoffed.

"Your words must have been used on divers maidens around the country, as with the lifestyle of a knight." The redhead said somewhat acrimoniously.

"It be not so. It has never been uttered to a soul but now." He said and moved to lean his head against the redhead's in their first sign of affection.

"You will be gone at sunrise." The redhead said as he felt the knight behind him.

"Verity." The knight touched the waist gently and redhead turned slightly.

The knight moved closer as did the redhead as his dreams unfolded before him when the knight kissed him. Turning fully, the redhead fervently kissed the knight with both hands rapaciously around his shoulders pulling him closer. A soft appreciative moan escaped the kiss as the redhead felt hands encircling his waist gently, in a way not know of the knight but only now unto him. They bodies moved closer under the water as they became pressed against the other. Pulling away, the knight beheld concupiscence in green eyes as he kissed the redhead once more.

Hastily, they returned home and were in the bed chamber. Kisses rained on the redhead who lay beneath the knight. For the first time, he was ever truly nude before another as he was taken for the first time by the knight who was gentle. The knight's thrust was incessant as he grabbed the impeccable legs and placing them over his shoulders as he moved robustly all the way in and out of the redhead though with care.

The redhead grabbed what he could within the intense passion. Moans escaped him and seduced the knight into more passionate movements. Arched off the bed, the redhead grabbed on as the knight expressed great stamina. His mouth opened, eyes shut and back arched as he was dealt with divinely and the only occasional thought that came to him was keeping his moans of pleasure low though it was by far a great task.

Beholding the beautiful creature below him, around him, the knight grabbed the slender hips gently while moving within. Careening forward, he kissed the redhead as he almost violently began to move into the redhead as he kept his firm grip on the slender hip. The kiss was forced apart by the redhead for a needed oral liberation.

"Uhh…" The redhead released verbally as his hands hugged the knight as he legs slipped to wrap around his back.

Approaching his end, the knight continued relentlessly until the redhead arched against him and gave a loud moan after which he too gave out. Hiei relaxed feeling relieved as peace washed over him, a peace that felt good to his mind, body and soul. It was a peace he privily craved and sorted after.

Panting unevenly, they lay with each other in their afterglow and a sheen that attest to their pleasurable labour. Holding himself above the redhead, the knight beheld the flushed and panting redhead.

"Enchanting, as the night is still young." He said as he caressed the cheeks in a loving away.

"Abide with me; let me not go until dawn."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The knights and men about the village were gathering their bearing for their departure. Tending to the household, Shuichi made certain of his mother's comfort as the knight readied himself.

"Sir Knight." Shiori called to Hiei as he was seen. "Be safe on your conquest." She said and he nodded.

Turning to Shuichi, the redhead looked away as he carried on with his tasks. When Shiori departed, it was then that he approached the redhead.

"It has been known to the village of our leaving." He started and the redhead turned to him.

"It has." He corroborated. "Wilt I ever lo thee yet again?"

"It be difficult to augur."

"I shall await for thee as long as it be possible. I shall have no other and I will wait patiently." The redhead said and the knight did a thing that was rare, he smiled.

"I make to thee the same pledge." It was almost sealed with a kiss.

The pounding of the door interrupted them and the redhead closed his eyes and smiled only mere inches away from the Knight as they stepped away from each other.

"Sir, it is time for our departure." The voice of Yusuke was heard.

With one last touch, the arch knight took his leave.

With longing, the redhead beheld the Knight as he left not desiring to see him ride away. Remaining indoors, he carried on with his task as his mother returned to his presence.

"Dearest, have you seen Saya." She asked.

"I have not, I shall find her." He said and left while Shiori took over the task of preparing for cooking.

Searching, he looked throughout the village and saw Saya at the entrance of the village, sitting on a stone.

"Saya." He called and ran to her.

"Kurama, they are gone." She called and clung to him as he approached. When she calls him that way, it indicated dolour or deeper feelings of melancholy.

"Saya, speak." He said as he sat on the stone with her clinging to him.

"Will they return?" She asked and looked to him.

"That knowledge is not with me." He apologised as though he wield the power to know.

"I fancy him quite a bit." Florid, she hid her face into his raiment.

"Who?" He asked curious about his little cousin's first love.

"I cannot say." She shook her head with her eyes tightly shut, burying her face further into his raiment.

"I respect your choice." He said and she looked at him with a frown.

"Do you not wish to know?" Wide brown eyes beheld him.

"You will speak his name if you desire." He smiled.

"I fancy Sir Hiei. He is handsome and strong. His horse is handsome as well." Her face waxed red as she spoke as she buried her face in his raiment once more.

"What will you do if he returns?" He asked her.

"I shall not say a word to him. I cannot." She vociferated and he smiled as he comforted her.

'How can I think of him when my little cousin does as well? Will she hate me for being with him?' He thought remorsefully with unseen eyes staring of into the distance, lost in his thoughts.

Saya was much too young to think of or know true love though her feelings were real to her. Shuichi lived with his secret affair with the arch knight and breathe it not to another. Though he desired having his mother know about the happiness he found with the Knight, she spoke of things he could not give her if with said Knight. It was only a custom for the maidens to yield to the charms of a knight. When profoundly thinking such thoughts, his mind venture back to their night. How could he have felt so much pleasure and be denied from it? How was it even possible for something that felt right to be wrong? His knowledge on the maidens' behaviour made sense to him. Once virgins, they would be decent and decorous, very prude. Though once they lay with another, they sprouted into maidens who were very open and engaging, some becoming quite known among men. Though that was something he could not fathom. He only desired to be with the Knight whom he laid with; only to be touched by him, but the maidens showed less specificity. He knew his faithfulness would become easy for he never desired another ere the Knight and he knew he never would thereafter.

Months passed as winter came upon the land with great force. A storm was brewing and Shuichi ventured into the nearby forest for as much wood as he could gather for the coming storm. He took the day only for such preparations. His mother baked and made many provisions for the inclement weather as he took on the most laborious tasks. Distracted, he ventured further into the forest than intended. Therein, he found many interesting things, plants of great interest. A lone blue bulb flower, it bloomed when all others were dying in the winter's wrath. Startled by a noise of in the distance, Shuichi frantically searched for a secret spot as to hide while the noise subsided, and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. As the noise became louder, he perceived it as a horse. Frowning as he stood behind a grand tree, he waited but the noise was no longer.

Deeming it safe, he stepped out into public as he hauled the bundles of wood.

"It be not safe nor wise to venture deep into the forest." He heard and stopped. Turning, he beheld the sight of the arch knight on foot as he walked with his horse, its reins tightly held in his hand.

"I am able to defend myself dear Knight." He smiled happily.

Releasing his horse's reins, the Knight stepped closer to the redhead.

"How fare thee?" He asked as he looked at the redhead.

"I fare well. How art thee here?" he asked.

"I am returning to the King but I followed my spirit and took this detour." He said with a relax countenance.

"I am glad." Dropping his faggots, he clung to the knight as they kissed with fervour. Parting, they embraced tightly.

"Will you return to the village?" Shuichi asked.

"If I am given leisure time, or if it falls along my journey way, then I shall." The Knight said as he held the redhead tighter.

"I know your duty is important and I will not ask for anything you cannot do." The redhead said as he stepped away from him.

"Have you given up?" The arch knight asked with a frown.

"Never, I cannot even if it was a choice." He said passionately. "I have invested great feelings into our affair."He sighed and careened to gather his load. "I need to return before nightfall."

"Will that be enough for the storm which is approaching?" He asked and the redhead shrugged.

"It is all I can hold." He said gesturing to the bounded woods.

Stepping to him, the arch knight took it and attached it to his horse. "Let us gather more."

They gathered divers amount and all was carried on the horse as Hiei, the arch knight accompanied Shuichi to the village.

"This is a great amount in which we will not need more for a good while." Shiori said as she saw the fuel for the fireplace.

"Welcome back Sir Knight." She greeted and he nodded as he aided in the packing of the wood.

"Wilt thou join us?" She asked but he rejected.

"I must return before the storm is upon us." Hiei said.

"That be wise." She smiled. "Please go with some provisions." She said and handed him a cloth bag with baked goods. "Shuichi baked the cake." She gloated and he smirked after hearing such gen.

"I will enjoy it." He said and smirked at the redhead who turned away though his cheeks showed his embarrassment. "I must take my leave."

"Thank you for aiding my son." She smiled and he nodded.

"Safe journey." She bid. "Fare thee well."

Returning to his horse, he packed away his goods. Turning, he beheld the redhead.

"I must return." The dark knight said to the redhead.

"Must?" The redhead queried softly.

"To thee." He said and the redhead smiled.

The redhead bid the knight farewell and re-entered his home as he prepared the fire.

::::::::::::::::

Later at night, sitting close to the hearth of the fireplace, he tended to his mother with a hot cup of tea.

"It was quite kind of the mighty knight to help us today." She started with a smile as she sipped her tea.

"It was." He agreed.

"I have seen your countenance when he is near. Doth thou need to tell me something?" She asked perspicaciously.

"Would there be a tale to tell?" He rebutted.

"If there was, wilt thou speak thine spell?" She counteracted.

A sigh was heard and she turned to him.

"I have been a victim to the charms of the knight. I desire no other." He divulged.

"Is this knowledge known to him?" She asked while studying his countenance.

"It is." Turning away from her gaze, he answered calmly with no penitent.

"I am waxing old and I have not another. I wish to see grandchildren from my dear child. Fulfil this promise to me before I die. Once you have given me one, you may do as you please, but fair child, grant me this one wish."

"Mother, I have not seen a maiden in whom I fancy or have ever seen one who fancies me. My desires to be with one have not manifested, but only with one though not a maiden." He rebutted her words sternly. No maiden ever showed desire for him and he held his suspicions as to why. Nevertheless, Children were assets to them and the village, however he could not grant such desires.

"Please my child, my only child. Forsake your desires for once and grant me my wish. I wish your happiness but I cannot bear another to fulfil this dream of mine." She sighed.

"Mother, I pledged to Hiei that I will not lay with another and he did as well." It was knowledge he rather keep to himself though the situation forced it from him.

"You made a pledge with a knight? Knights do not pledge half heartedly and they rarely do vow to someone not affiance much less to a commoner." Her surprise was eminent as her face lucidly displayed it.

"I also pledge whole heartedly, mother. If there is a way, I will give you your wish but doing so will break my plight. This I cannot do. My status he pardons."

"Why did you vow such a pledge? You have never been touched." She frowned at her son.

"I have." His words were soft as he remained still after uttering such words.

"With whom?" Her eyes widen at his revelation with the slowly incrementing volume of her voice.

"The one in whom I pledged myself to." He said quietly.

"Shuichi." It was all she said and he was aware of her great disappointment and anger.

"I have never felt this for another and I was losing hope until he came about. Mother, please give me your approval." He importuned deeply.

"Shuichi, I desire time. Please, tend to the fire before you sleep." She said and left him.

Sadly, he put out the fire before entering his bed chambers. His mother's words, he would love to give her what she wished but he could do no such thing to his knight.

::::::

Weeks later, Shuichi and Saya left the village to fish in the cold river furlongs away for cold fresh water fishes. Absent, he lacked the knowledge of his valiant knight returning unto him.

Climbing off his horse, the arch knight held the reins as he walked towards the home of Shuichi. His subordinates who accompanied him took breaks in the tavern.

Knocking on the door after he tied his horse, he waited. The door creaked open and he anticipated seeing his beloved's face.

"Greetings." Shiori said dourly as she saw him.

"Likewise, I wish to see Shuichi." He said.

"Why doth a Knight need to see a commoner?" She asked as she stood defiantly at the door.

"I have business with him." He frowned at her tone.

"What sort of business? Have you not done enough?" She asked him stoically.

"Explain yourself woman." He snapped at her.

"It is enough that you have bewitched my Shuichi, for now he favours your pledge rather than my happiness. What have you done to my sweet prude child." She vituperated bitterly.

"Remember who you are addressing." He frowned at her impiety.

"I am cognizant of thy eminence. You are to be aware of who you are speaking to as well. I am not allowing you to take away my only child from me. You do not deserve him." She spoke passionately as she showed her great disapproval.

"It is his choice, not yours." He was not moved by her words nor her tone.

"State your business and please leave." She frowned.

"Let him know I came looking for him." He said and left before she responded.

Before the day ended, the knights departed to village and before nightfall, Shuichi and Saya returned with a basket of fishes. Sitting at the hearth, they both roasted the fishes they skewered on sticks while sharing tales and laughing. Shiori joined them but never shared the tidings of the visitor for her son. He slept that night never knowing of his knight who came in search for him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

End of Chapter Three

Vocabulary:

Lo : See

Divers: many

Raiment: Clothing

Plight: pledge


	5. Chapter Four

Knight in Dark Amour

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Medieval Hakusho

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Four

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

Frigid cold in winter as it seemed not to depart the land, two bands of knights and men of arms approached the village who prepared for their arrival. Shuichi eagerly awaited the return of Hiei for he had not seen him. Shiori quickly gave him many chores as he became busy, too busy to tend to the tavern until very late.

Entering the tavern, he pulled off the hood from his cloak and stood behind the counter as he began his work.

"Redhead filled with passion, bestow unto me thy presence." One said and the redhead looked up and turned to the bold person.

Therein was a fairly handsome man with long black hair and violent eyes which held mischief as he looked at the redhead.

"I am only here to serve ale and beer." The redhead said sternly and the plucky man sauntered behind the counter, stepping closer to the redhead.

"Will you also serve me, privately?" He asked cheekily.

"I will surely not." Shuichi boldly said and turned away, but a firm grip on his hand stopped him as he glared at the man.

"Unhand me." He demanded as he took his stance, ready to defend himself.

"I wish to have your company." He demanded imperviously with no regards of being rejected.

"Karasu, unhand him." Hearing the words from his superior, Karasu turned to Hiei who was approaching them with a disapproving countenance.

"Him? How divinely refreshing." He cooed in concupiscence.

"Are you disobeying orders?" Hiei asked and Karasu grunted angrily as he roughly unhanded the redhead and left.

"Welcome back." The redhead smiled while rubbing his arm as he addressed Hiei.

"It is good to see you this time." He noted as he carefully observe Karasu.

"This time?"

"I came but you were away. I gave your mother the message for you." Hiei frowned when he heard such a respond and turned to Kurama.

"I knew not for she told me naught." He said and sighed with a frown. Turning away from Hiei but for a moment, he filled the beer mugs that needed refilling. "Mother does not approve of my feelings for you." He said and paused. "It is not quite easy to explain, she is yet she is not only because she desires for me to beget her grandchildren. She wishes to be a grandmother as her peers."

"Quite selfish of her, where do you stand?" Hiei queried with great interest.

"I revealed the truth of the pledge I made with you and vowed even to her not to break it. I wish to make her happy and deeply wish for a way to make us all happy."

"If there is a way I wish to know it. She is waxing old and I wish to give her a fulfilled life." He sighed defeated as no clever thought was conjured within his mind to rectify the great problem.

"I will step away from you to honour your mother's wishes."Hiei said and Shuichi's eyes widen.

"I will do no such thing to you. I forbid it." He said angrily.

"I have not a mother to honour; you must do so as you have one."Hiei said and the redhead sighed yet again.

"I wish and it is my desire to honour her as she lives, though it is against me to break an oath to you." His quandary became known verbally.

"What great lengths will you take to honour your mother's wishes?" A raspy low voice asked in the corner of the tavern.

The thought of not seeing a being there ere, perturbed them both when the voice spoke to them from that direction. Turning, they both beheld a frail old woman, short and looked suspicious.

"Whatever doth thou mean?" Shuichi asked curiously as he turned to the old wizened woman.

"Thy tale intrigues me, such a dilemma for young lovers to be caught in." She cooed entertained.

"Who be thee?" Hiei snapped as he held out his sword threateningly at her.

"I be the one who can please your beloved and his mother." She gloated not at all moved by the metal that was pressed against her wrinkled neck.

Turning to the redhead, they both looked at each other in confusion. What could this woman mean and who be she?

Both turned their attention to the woman, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"She evanesced?" Shuichi asked as Hiei retracted his sword and picked up a thing left behind.

"What?" He asked as he looked at the brown rolled scroll. Stepping closer to Hiei, they both beheld it as Hiei pulled the leather tie and opened it. Therein, the words were written.

'_If need be, lead this map with thee. Thou pure as me lo, with no selfish implore._'

"Map?" Shuichi asked as they indeed saw a map behind the written words. "I desire to know more." The redhead said as he took the map.

"Shuichi." Startled, he turned to see his mother standing before him. Quickly, he hid the scroll and smiled at her.

"Hello mother." He smiled and Hiei stood there unmoved before the woman who disapproved of him as she observed him alongside her son.

"I wish for you to give up your post. Lingering in this tavern will change you unfavourably." She warned though her usual wisdom may have been tainted.

"Mother, I have not changed. It is late, why are you out and about?" he asked kindly with genuine concern for her safety.

"You were not in your chambers." She responded obviously.

"I tend to the tavern as always mother. It is my duty and I am in no danger." He assured yet she remained immutable.

"I would like to know what befalls my son when at work. I wish to remain." Boldly she stated as she observed the tavern

"As you wish mother." He sighed. By no means was he able to command her of anything contrary to her words.

With Shiori not leaving her son's side, Hiei returned to his men and the merriment. Later in the night, the maidens began the folk dance and pulled the men on the floor as they dance, all except Hiei. His heart was never in such a display of enjoyment. Shiori, with time, pulled her son on to the floor, beckoning for him to humour her. Holding his mother closely, it was as though it was them alone all over again. No adversities befell them and they were truly happy.

The arch knight knew the redhead adored his mother and it would not be his place to disrupt their relationship by creating tension. Howbeit, with the redhead, he never felt more complete. A fellow woman in knighthood attempted to woo him, though he found no happiness with her. No Lady he desired as with his fellow knights for their hedonism and wants of affluent lifestyle left him desiring more. He secluded himself with no desire of such company until he met the redhead who firstly plagued his every waking moment. Coming to the knowledge of the redhead being male, stirred him not for he found himself acknowledging it as merely technical difficulties that can be overcome. Never did he think of others in the web of his beloved's life.

The long black haired man from earlier approached Shiori for her son's hand in a dance, and she easily gave him up only leaving her son in confusion.

"Have fun my child." She smiled as he was opposing it.

"Your mother is prudent." The dark haired man said.

"Release me." Shuichi said and pushed him away forcefully causing the man to stumble. Rushing to his mother, he stood before her and spoke softly.

"Mother, how can you do such a thing? You oppose my feelings for the Knight yet you easily hand me over to another."

"It is merely for fun for I know you will not bed him." She replied calmly.

"You speak of me as a strumpet." He frowned. "I only desire one."

"How many of them know your true gender? I have known you to turn many heads, especially with your hair and features but how many really knows you are not as you appear. It is no crime to have fun with it but your life has to be serious." She lectured.

"My life is serious and I wish…" He was cut off by a hand around his shoulders.

"Mother, may I have him?" The man, Karasu, asked and his mother smiled.

"Children, go have fun." She waved them away and Shuichi pleaded with his eyes though she only smiled.

His blood was boiling as he witnessed his beloved in the arms of another, and was also furious at the mother who easily handed her son over to the pervert. Having enough, he stood and approached the mother.

"How can you do such a thing to him who only lives to please you." He said angrily as he stood beside her, the music of the instruments drowning their talks.

"I wish for him to be happy." She said without acknowledging him.

"Your actions contradict your words. Does he appear to be such as you desire?" He gestured to the redhead being forced to dance, but was holding back the violence due to the presence of his mother.

"I know what be best for him." She finally turned to him.

"He suggested breaking the pledge." Hiei told her. "He said so only for your happiness, he would do something that goes against his code to please you."

She felt culpable after hearing such words and frowned when she saw the man she handed her precious son to try to forcefully kiss him.

"Doth thou truly know what is best for him?" Hiei snapped at her angrily as he rushed to the redhead's side to whom finally yielded and fought the man suavely and with grace to abashment, giving it the appearance of easiness.

Grabbing the wastrel by the neck of his raiment, Hiei dragged him outside. The entire tavern waxed calm as the incident occurred and laughed at Karasu's expense but waxed convivially as Hiei dealt with the matter.

Her guilt prevented her from moving from her spot to embrace and comfort her son. Returning, Hiei approached the redhead who stood behind the counter, retaking his rightful position as he mollified his knuckles and wrist.

"I am well." Shuichi smiled as he read Hiei's tacit actions.

"Have a drink." Hiei said as they both partook in it.

Time past but neither of them returned to dancing. The words of the knight played in the mind of Shiori as she observed her son with said knight. She beheld his countenance in the presence of Hiei.

"He truly smiles." She smiled in ambivalence and knew it was time to depart from the presence from her son, she had done enough.

"Mother." Shuichi called as he saw his mother departing.

"Sleep beckons me." She smiled and left.

"I will let you be as you make her happy. I will wait for you." Hiei said but Shuichi frowned fully objecting.

"I cannot do such a thing. I will not lie with someone I do not love." Hiei's eyes widen at his confession.

Caught surprised at the words, Hiei recovered and smirked at the redhead who wearily turned to him with a timid smile.

Wrapping her cloak tighter around herself, Shiori walked to her home as she thought back. 'Is my way selfish?'

::::::::::::::::::

As the night aged, the tavern was locked up and the people disseminated into their homes, some with company and others with none.

They parted ways only to reunite later when the crowd was gone. Walking by his home, the redhead continued on to the animal keep where the cattle slept. Once in, he removed his hood and draped his cloak over the hay in which will be his bed. It was dark but the little light from the night's firmament outlined things in the night. Moments later, the door opened and closed with great speed.

Standing, the redhead greeted his company passionately as they both clung together and lay on the cloak covering the hay. Caresses were exchanged but only little raiment was removed for though it was heating up within, the milieu was still quite cold. With his bottom raiment gone, the redhead inched up his tunic further and widened his legs as Hiei settled betwixt them.

They fan the flames of their passion into the night without ceasing knowing not when again they would be as one. Sprawled on the hay, Shuichi grabbed Hiei tightly as Hiei tended to him slowly and carefully. One of his hands trailed down to Hiei's covered rear and pressed him further into himself, crying out at the change in angle within him. Sounds of pleasure filled the air as Hiei took his love again and again that night only ending when they could do so no more.

Sleep came not to them as they lie awake as the sun rose in the east. Reclining against the strong chest, the redhead smiled as he turned up looking to his beloved.

"Are you truly allowing me the liberty to please mother?" The redhead asked and the Knight nodded.

"Wilt thou return anon?"He asked again.

"If it augurs well I wish to return in a few weeks. We have many things to do; I would purposely take this route if you will not leave this village." Hiei said and the redhead smiled.

"I may need to venture to the outskirts of the village at times for provisions." The redhead said.

"Be well."

"I shall."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Chapter Four

Thanks again to all of you for reviewing, and it is very comforting to know that you are all enjoying it. I am rather lazy today so, this is it for now. Until next time…


	6. Chapter Five

Knight in Dark Amour

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Medieval Hakusho

Sorry for this late update but I have been preoccupied. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and I do love to hear from you all, it helps when I see how much you love and actually reads it. It keeps me eager to post this story.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Five

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::

Shuichi found himself quite dolorous after Hiei's departure. His fluctuating emotions were too grand, deviating far from what he desired it to be. He was in heaven with Hiei around but was torn when his duties took him away as would be anyone in such a situation. Having his love less than a handful of times a year and having such a beloved against his mother's wishes were undesirable. He thought many times how to please himself, Shiori and Hiei but his mind only created preternatural and very recherché ideas. In his bed chambers one night, he spotted the brown scroll from time past that was left behind in the tavern by the wizened woman.

'_If need be, lead this map with thee. Thou pure as me lo, with no selfish implore._'

He read it as he thought of its meaning.

"Kurama!" His mind was drawn to reality as Saya called him. Rushing out of the room, he ran into his mother's chamber.

"She be hot." She turned to the redhead who ran to his mother's side.

"Mother." He called but all she did was groan a response.

"Saya, bring her things, I wish to move her to the fire place." He said as he lifted his mother while Saya created a bed on the stone floor before the fireplace.

Easing her down, he made her comfortable as he applied the wet rag over her forehead.

"Will she be well again?" Saya asked and he only nodded for the sake of them both.

"I will remain awake, you can sleep." He addressed Saya as she too was exhausted in caring for Shiori who became ill.

Rising early, the redhead who was given little sleep, tended to his ménage as would him if his mother was able to be out and about.

Fortunate for the moods of the redhead, Hiei alone rode into the village, with only a day to call his holiday. Walking into the house, he frowned as he witnessed the state of his beloved's mother and his beloved. From fetching water, Shuichi returned and gladly smiled at the sight of his love.

"Hiei." He was weak from the lack of sleep while tending to all with such bereft necessity.

"What illness befell your mother?" Hiei frowned in worry.

"It be not certain and I am doing all I can and what is known to nurse her to health." He sighed tiredly.

"Who be nursing you?" Hiei asked and his beloved smiled.

"Saya is doing well as my aid." Kurama replied benevolently.

With Saya off collecting a few things, Hiei aided his beloved with his tasks until they fulfilled all the desired labour. Sitting with his love against his chest, they observed Shiori in her sleeping state.

"I must not lose her. I cannot." His redhead told him as he responded by hugging him close.

Hiei only solace his love without words as he was the pillar of strength for his redhead to draw from. The door suddenly opened as Saya entered, upon seeing the sight, she dropped her basket and ran out angrily.

"Saya!" Shuichi yelled behind her and sat up.

"What?" Hiei asked with a frown, showing his confusion to what transpired before him.

"She fancies you dearly and I have never told her about us."He divulged hastily.

"Go, I will see to your mother. " After such words, Shuichi ran out behind Saya who he found behind the water well, sitting down with her knees to her chest and being out of sight in the centre of the village.

"Saya." He called as he stooped besides her who avoided him by turning away roughly.

"Saya, I am sorry." He expressed and she glared at him.

"You can only be sorry for an accident." She said abhorrently.

"I am sorry you are hurting." He sighed.

"You knew of my feelings, cous." She started sadly.

"After we became, I could not speak it to you then because I hoped you would have moved on."He sighed sadly when she was not receptive.

"I do not wish for you to hate me Saya. You are young and will find your true love."

"Is it all centred around my age, yes I have only seen the sun set on my given day seven times, but I have not a problem with it." She defended obstinately.

"Saya, age at times is irrelevant but for you it be so. Hiei is older than I am, how much older is he to you?" He reasoned with logic to his understandably irrational cousin.

"There is none that I have seen in whom I care for. The boys here in the village are too immature and picks on me because of mother's condition." She sighed.

"What did auntie say about this?"

"She tells me to turn a deaf ear for fools lack wisdom and not even to speak to them for fools will despise my wise words." She said verbatim.

"Hearken on to your mothers words, and err not against it. You will eventually find your knight; he may even be a prince. As you tend to auntie in her invalid condition, you must be blessed for such devotion to your mother." He smiled as he caressed her hair affectionate. "I wish for your happiness for me, you are the sister I never had and I wish not to hurt you."

"Ye art the brother I never had." She smiled back and hit his hand away affectionately.

"Nay, thou art the sister…" They chuckled together in their play. "Let us return, you can still play with Hiei." He reminded as she grinned as she jumped up.

Happily, they returned to Hiei and Shiori. After dinner, Shuichi gave Saya dinner for her mother as she left.

"You need rest, I will tend to you mother." Hiei suggested.

"I am well." He sighed as he leaned against his love.

Petting the long red hair, Hiei only smirked as his love's obdurate disposition. He continued to pet him with the knowledge that the gesture lures the redhead to sleep. It was not long after; Hiei carried his redhead to the room as he took on the vigil.

Shuichi strongly desired to be angry at Hiei for allowing him to sleep but he knew it was needed. As he was awake, he allowed Hiei to sleep he sat against the wall with his eyes closed and sword at hand. Looking into the basket of things Saya brought, he noticed a few herbs missing.

"Saya." He called to her softly as she sat before Shiori. "Were you able to get all I asked?"

"Nay, it was difficult to gather all." She apologised.

"I shall venture into the forest for it." He smiled at her.

"What of Hiei?" She asked.

"What of me?" Hiei asked as he looked at them both. She flushed and turned away as he beheld her.

"I need to gather some herbs for mother's medicine." The redhead told.

"I will be gone before you return." He said and Kurama's visage saddened.

"Saya will tend to mother as I am gone." He said as he walked towards Hiei.

"Remain prudent." Hiei warned and the redhead nodded.

"I shall gather water before you leave." Saya said and hurried out to return anon.

"Do you have a weapon?" Hiei asked as he stood.

"No." The redhead said and Hiei took out a dagger in a strap.

"It will be better with you." He said. "Attach it where no one can see." He added.

"What about my leg?" Kurama asked and Hiei nodded.

Stooping down, Hiei beckoned for the leg, as he strapped it under the raiment. Once done, he ran his hand over the impeccable leg.

"How can you remain scar free in this land?" He asked as he stood, while caressing all the way as he stood.

"I play with herbs and some gave me such ability." He smiled as he stepped towards Hiei resting their foreheads together.

"You must leave now to return before dawn." Hiei behest lowly.

"You will be gone."

"Still, I would desire to have you safe for my return." He said and his beloved kissed him gently. It was followed by an embrace, long and snug. "I will return to know her condition."

"I shall get ready." Shuichi said as he parted and entered his bed chambers. There he grabbed his pouches for collecting. Before turning away, the scroll appeared.

"Were you not elsewhere?" He asked aloud as he walked towards it. Taking it, he tied it against his waist and stepped out.

"Saya, you have returned." He smiled.

"I will tend to auntie, but do return hastily, tarry not for you are greater at this."

"I shall." He bid them both as he departed across the field and into the nearby forest.

Venturing deeper, he searched diligently and found one herb. Walking further and further, he came to a place he ventured to only once. The strange flowers he saw blooming in winter's deadly grip were alive as the same. Bending down, he inspected the queer blue bulb flower and saw a path more created. Following such path, more strange plants became known. As he took a step, a branch hooked him and the scroll fell to the forest ground and rolled open. With no thought, he reached down to retrieve it but froze. The map, why was it showing where he was treading? Picking it up, he studied the map as he began to follow it, and saw that he was also following the blue bulb flowers.

The sun changed positions, westering, as he finally came to a halt. Beholding what was before him, he hesitated. There stood a house, the chimney puffing fluffy smoke. Rolling up the scroll, he walked up the rest of the way and to the door of the house.

Before he was given the privilege of choosing whether to remain or run, the door was opened before him.

"My child, you have tarried long enough." A raspy voice called to him in the darken interior.

"Who be thee?" He called.

"Please enter Shuichi or would you prefer Kurama?" After the words he frowned as he entered. The door slammed shut behind him. Turning he grabbed the handle and pulled but it remained still.

"Ye hath just only arrived, why art thou in such hast to depart? Come hither, sit." The owner of the voice showed herself, the feeble little old lady who held suspicion appeared.

"What is it you seek?" She asked as he sat.

"I wish to obtain an herb that will aid in my mother's recovery." He replied.

"You have ventured where no mere mortal would for the sake of a woman who is waxing old?" She asked.

"Yes, for she is my mother, the only one I have." He defended.

"How did ye find such a place?" She asked again studying him.

"Blue flowers captured my attention and I began to follow it. I then saw I was instinctively following a map which was given to me." He said as he took it out and handed to her.

"Fair child, it be you." She tittered as she grabbed the scroll.

"Who be thee?" He asked.

"I be Genkai. I must tell you, those flowers you claim to have seen is not seen my many." She told in an arcane tone.

He became uncomfortable and was devising a way in which to leave.

"Child." She appeared before him. Grabbing his chin, she devoured him with her eyes. "What is it that you seek?" She asked in a witchy voice.

"I seek aids for my mother's health." He showed no fear.

"Such a determined spirit but it holds sadness and sorrow." She gazed into his eyes, perusing him. Tearing away, she walked to a wooden chest and rummaged through it. Pulling out few vials, she walked and stood before him once more.

"Give this to your mother every morning for a week and it will make her well." She gave him some vials. Hesitantly he took it but would try anything. "Here, also, seeds for a plant. This plant will ease illnesses of all kinds. Grow it in your home and not in the field." Accepting it, he put it away in his pouches.

Before him once more, she stared into his green eyes as though reading his soul and moments passed when he deemed it to be true.

"What aches your soul dear child." She asked perspicaciously.

"Whatever do you mean? I am glad now to have medicine for mother." He smiled a ruse.

"I see sorrow, sadness and depression. It involves a Knight." She read and his eyes widen at her words.

"Your mother approves not of your love. It is her selfishness that caused this illness, the war within her to accept your choice and her wanting from you. Though it be your selflessness that will heal her but you would remain miserable torn between your duty and your love."

"How do you know such things?" He snapped as he stepped away.

"I have seen it." She chuckled. "What lengths wilt thou go to make them both happy?"

"I will do anything but sell my soul." His response was quick and she smirked.

"Anything you say." She asked slyly. "Even to give up your body?" Her countenance bore twisted humour.

"My body?" he asked in confusion.

"What if I tell you I can give you the power to please your mother while remaining faithful to your very handsome Knight?" She smirked and he frowned.

"You must have read with errors, for my mother desires grandchildren." He stated perspicuously.

"Yes yes my child. Wilt thou do such a thing?" She asked as though it was natural.

"How is that possible?" He asked in utter curiosity and she laughed about happily as she capered about in search of something.

Returning to him, she held out a long purple vial and a much smaller blue vial and a yellow and also an orange.

"It be possible by this." She grinned. "This blue will be for your knight to apply to himself, and this purple be for you to drink before you lay with your Knight but you drink this yellow before the purple and this orange one after your activities. The yellow will ready your body, the purple will allow it to happen and the orange will prepare your body thereafter. You will bear a child with this but only with both together and your knight must agree for it to work as well. It is so as not to cause artifice." She spoke and his eyes widen.

"Me, bear a child? You must have not have noticed but I am no maiden." He almost laughed at the folly of it all.

"Aye my child, I am aware which is why these are needed." She grinned carefree. "Doth thou agree?"

Sitting there beholding the two vials, he pondered profoundly. "If I agree how will parturition occur?"

"Ah yes, you return to me." She said and he frowned. "What will it be, I only grow older." She snapped.

"I agree."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Chapter Five

Warning: This will with the greatest possibility lead to where it has implied. Please let me know what you all think and thanks again for reading.


	7. Chapter SIx

Knight in Dark Amour

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Medieval Hakusho

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

Chapter Six

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::

Returning, the redhead did as he was told by the old woman concerning his ailing mother. With one vial in hand, he propped up his mother in a sitting position as he fed it to her who weakly imbibed the medicinal concoction. Resting her down gently, he turned to Saya who smiled.

"We will be well." He admitted hopefully with a smile as she did also. "I will prepare supper as you carry the oilcakes to the cattle." He ordered with renewed hope.

As they meals were done, Saya returned with supper for her mother as the redhead lie besides his, needing to have repose. Much was said that day and great decisions needed to be made when Hiei return.

Contently the day after, the redhead fill two a wooden basket with earth and sowed the seeds, hoping to have two plants. Thereafter, he fed his mother the medicine and her tea. Every morning he did as was instructed by the haggard woman of the forest. On a day, bright and warm, Hiei returned, fulfilling his words of returning.

"She fares better." Shuichi smiled as he beckoned Hiei to his mother's side who slept peacefully with no fever.

"Good." Hiei said and his beloved smile, a sign of his improved mental state.

"I need to see Saya's mother. I should return anon." He explained and his Knight nodded.

"I will remain with her." A grateful smile was given to him before the redhead departed.

Leaning against the wall, he kept Shiori company. In his quiet time, he pensively thought back on tidings in the knighthood circle. Kuwabara narrowly survived death as he barely proved himself for the hand of his sister. Though Yusuke's Lady were worthy of knighthood, he will soon marry her and Jin, the lover of many women, were thinking sorely about finally settling with a Lady of the castle. None of them were the lover of a commoner, though Hiei believed his was much more aesthetically impressive than theirs and him with the highest rank, he was tentative of divulging such tidings to his men. His men of arms frivolously bed commoner maidens who yield, however few knights did. However, he did not merely bed a maiden, and deeply wishes to return his beloved redhead with him.

A groan disturbed his thoughts as he turned to the body of his beloved's mother.

Opening her eyes with more energy than she felt for days, Shiori turned her head while observing her surroundings.

"Whither be my Shuichi?" She ask, her voice weak.

"He will return anon. How fare thee?" He asked regardless of the rancour he felt for her.

"Well." She smiled as she attempted to sit up.

Moving for the sake of his beloved, he helped Shiori into a sitting position.

"Thank you." She said. "I have been so onerous and I regret you aiding during all this."

"I did it for Shuichi." He said dryly and his words mollified her strangely.

"Doth thine feeling run so deeply for my dear Shuichi? As a knight you have expectations and many to choose from, why him? Why a him?"

"That I cannot answer, there are forces in life that gives no explanation to its wise." He said tersely and looked up as Shuichi returned.

"Mother." He greeted happily as she smiled.

"Shuichi." She smiled and he kneeled besides her and then looked up at Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei walked out to give his redhead time with his mother.

"My strength is returning." She said.

"Mother, there is no need to rush, recover leisurely. I shall brew your tea." He said and did so.

Thereafter, he left her presence for his beloved. He saw Hiei on the outskirt of the village, near the fields.

"She is very well." He started as he stood besides his handsome dark knight.

"Good." He turned and looked into green eyes. "I have not long to remain."

Nodding, Shuichi gestured for them to walk away from the village for privacy.

"I wish to ask thee something." He began tentatively.

"Speak." The tone of Kurama alerted him of a serious matter.

"I strongly desire to honour my mother's wishes." Kurama started.

"After the woe ails which betided you, I understand." His words lacked feelings.

"However." He said and held Hiei's arm, stopping their movements. "I wish it with you."

Eyes widen, perplexed. "Hath thou forgotten thy nature?"

"I have not." The redhead told and began his movements once more, walking towards a tree.

"On my quest for herbs to aid my mother's condition, I became in the presence of the women we met in the tavern long ago. She bestowed onto me great things. She gave me that which made mother whole again and she spoke things of me that no stranger could ever know. She granted me the ability to fulfil my mother's wish with you by potions." He said and turned to his beloved who only stood there listening with no comprehensible expression.

"Though you must agree for it to come to fruition, it cannot be done by my accepted word only." He said and sighed when Hiei spoke not a word.

"I have never desired to beget any." Hiei finally said lowly and the redhead turned away with a sigh.

"I have had great time to think of it. Take time if you must."

"I must take my leave, it is time." Hiei said without acknowledging that a decision would be made. Wordlessly, he turned and left Shuichi alone.

It was not what he expected though he held no true expectations. With a heavy heart, he returned to the village with time to see the departure of his Knight.

Returning to his abode, he behaved as though no sadness befell him as he celebrated his mother's wellness. In his room late in the night, he dug through his raiment in his chest, and withdrew a small wooden box. Sitting on his bed, he opened it and studied the vials of colourful concoction that would be the answer for his great dilemma.

'Though I know why two must agree, I can only hope he would agree. If it was not so and I became with child without his consent, would he desert me?' He sighed at the complexity of it all.

"Should I destroy thee as my hope dwindles?" He asked the tubes as he held out the purple vial over the stone floor. Defeated, he safely returned it to the box and stored it under his raiment once more. Lying awake, he stared into darkness.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

End of Chapter Six

Vocabulary

Wise= way

Thank you all for reading yet again and I am very grateful for all those who are still with me in this story. I'm sorry for the late update and have no real excuse. Luckily for all of you, you will never have to wait so long again for an update. Thanks again for reading.


	8. Chapter Seven

Knight in Dark Amour

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Medieval Hakusho

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Seven

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shuichi concluded that he disgusted and chased Hiei to no return. As the days and months passed more than would be without sightings of the knight, he renounced all hope of Hiei's return. Fortunately in such time, Shiori lived healthier and stronger than she was ere her ailment and Saya's mother was also waxing well ever since she was given tea made from the leaves of the plant in which Shuichi grew in his room courtesy of the old woman of the forest.

The seemingly moribund trees were covered with snow as Shuichi laboured for milk from the cattle. Later, Saya brought to him some rosehip berries in which he and his mother made into a jam. At night, the fire warmed the entire home as they both sat and the hearth having the jam with bread and tea.

Under his many quilts, he prayed to forget Hiei though he was not rewarded with it being answered. He forbore from having such talks with his mother. He only wished to have a talk about children if he could please her, though the time may never come. Closing his eyes, he imagined being held as he once was. It had been so long since he had been touched by Hiei for the last two visits from Hiei were unfavourable to such encounter. He wished to feel such pleasure again even if his mother's desire was not being fulfilled by it.

His mood waxed not well even as the village was graced with the presence of the knights and men of arms. Most were battered and bruised but fairly alive. Shuichi tended to his mother before decided upon working at the tavern. A knock on the door took him away from his mother's room where he sat with her on her bed.

"Sleep well mother." He said as she smiled. Leaving with the candle, he closed the door and ventured into the cold air as he opened the door. There stood Hiei, mildly bloody and scarified.

"Ye be alive." Shuichi stated dourly as he stepped aside beckoning the figure inside.

Entering the warm home, Hiei spoke. "We were drafted into a war after I left you. I lost men but it be the price of war. Many have decided not to stop hither for they have another to return to."

"Why art thou speaking such things to me?" Shuichi asked in chagrin as he turned away and fetched a bucket with water and a cloth.

"Go wash thyself." His words were unusually cold to his beloved.

Feeling no remorse for his beloved's tone and behaviour, Hiei acquiesced. Returning anon, he spotted the redhead sitting at the table.

"I am needed in the tavern. Eat and be satisfied." He gestured to the provisions laid out for his consumption.

"Kurama." He called as the redhead stood to leave.

Pausing, Kurama turned to his beloved with an adamant countenance.

"How be Shiori?" He asked tiredly and only wished to sleep.

"Well and asleep." After his pithy response, the redhead, known by Kurama intimately, departed.

::::::::::::

Upon entering the tavern, Hiei sought out his redhead. Approaching him, he was given a large mug of beer de rigueur.

"What have I done to be treated with such coldness?" He asked his redhead in oblivion.

"This clearly be not the place for such talk." Kurama responded succinctly.

"The boisterous entertainment draws attention away from us." Hiei rebutted and the redhead sighed.

"You departed."

"I always do so." He reminded dryly as he sipped n his beer, surprisingly having room for more consumption.

"It was different, in which you are fully aware." The redhead said with a torvous countenance.

"Doth I?"

"Affecting ignorance is below ye." Kurama glared.

Talking a large long drink from his mug, he turned to Kurama. "I have had time for thought." He started. "Hath thou shared this with Shiori?"

"It would have given her hope in which I loathe to crush, the way you did before your departure."

"You…?" Hiei's eyes widen at the hidden meaning and Kurama turned away sourly.

"I made my decision; I have had time for thought. I favoured it though ye seemed not to. Mother hath every right to want such that which she desires and I, knowing I would do a thing no male hath ever done, gave me a sense of superiority. At times I wonder if you will think this of as an ephemeral affair and not return when you find a Lady worthy of you, rather than a commoner who be bounded by his aging mother." He said and turned to refill beer mugs that were presented before him.

"I have given thee reasons to doubt me yet you have not done so to me." He sighed in self guilt.

"I go against my mother's wishes every time I see and think of you." He said before leaving to acquire a barrel of beer. Rolling it in under the counter, he prepared it for distribution.

"Is it only your mother and Saya who has knowledge of us?" He asked and Kurama nodded.

"It is so unless you have shared with your men."

"How wilt thou explain your state if you become? If I agree?" Hiei asked and his beloved frowned.

"I shall cross that bridge when I encounter it. I am not living for the approval of my country folk." He said as he poured himself a mug of beer and sipped it. "Though, even now my kin are being looked down by them." He bewrayed irresolutely.

"Yukina be with child! Art thou mad?!" The vivacity of the tavern stilled as the word vociferated in it.

Hiei, who heard turned to his men and to them responsible for such outburst.

"Ye did what?" Hiei asked the tall knight lowly who paled. "To my Yukina?"

At his beloved's words, Kurama frowned but stood his ground as he beheld the sight before him in silence. He clearly lacked essential gen.

"Ye should have been gelded." Hiei affronted nefariously.

"Hiei, rest thyself." Yusuke said and he and Jin held him back as he attempted to attack the taller knight.

" 'ey lass, take him to a safe place." Jin called to a maiden. "Now!" He yelled and she jumped and hastily did as was told.

"Hiei." Yusuke called and began to calm him as the convivial mood of the tavern revived.

Kurama, with a defeated countenance carried on his work even as Hiei returned with an intemperate disposition. Before the night was through, Kurama desired knowledge from Hiei.

"Why have I not know or heard of this Yukina hitherto?" He asked to Hiei who was staring into his mug.

"What doth ye want to know?" His voice waxed morbid and soft.

"Who be she? I have known naught of you but you being an arch Knight. How foolish of me to be with thee with such little gen." He berated himself.

Raising his head, he beheld green eyes. "I be a twin. Yukina be my sister. I am short tempered and hate to be a subordinate. I have no one but you and wish it so." He paused and took a long gulp of his beer before continuing. "It was sooth that my sword and my horse was my greatest asset." He pause his candour as he drank his beer once again before his greatest confession. "Though now it be a redheaded commoner with whom I will beget a child with." He rambled as he drank more beer as a true sot.

"Are thou hearing thy words? Ye must truly be drunk." Kurama said as he grabbed the mug away, Hiei allowed it.

"Drunk? No." He sighed as he looked away. "I have seen many wars. I must make my life good while I have time."

"You speak as though you will die." Softly Kurama spoke, sharing his disapproval through his tone of voice.

"The reality of a knight is that that day is not known yet it be possible." Honestly Hiei noted as he spoke unrestrictedly to his beloved who he was not afraid to share such morbid thoughts with. In his slightly inebriated state, he acknowledged privily the depth of his feelings and the need for the soul before him.

"You are not allowed to die before thy time." The redhead said with great passion rejecting Hiei's solemn moment.

"I agree." He said and grabbed another beer.

"Leave." Kurama said and grabbed the mug away. "Go home but be still as not to wake mother." Louder than expected, Kurama commanded the eminent knight.

His body yielded before he gave it a conscious command. When Hiei left, the black haired knight approached the redhead.

"He never takes a command from none other than the King, not even Prince Koenma." Yusuke said and Kurama turned to him.

"He resides with me while here, he must." The redhead smirked.

"I like your wise." Yusuke laughed. "A pint." He said and the redhead gave it to him before he departed.

Later in the night, Kurama returned home and tended to the fire before entering his chambers. The two lit candle cast the stone room in a warm glow as Hiei slept. Smiling, he took of his cloak and laid himself on the bed, covered well with Hiei as he drew close to him. Such movement woke the sleeping knight.

"Sleep." Kurama behest softly and with a smile, he caressed Hiei's face beatifically.

Covering the hand with his, Hiei pulled it away as he inched closer to finally kiss his beloved. With that done, he pulled the redhead towards him further as they slept in an embrace.

Upon arrival with the sun, Kurama rose as with his mother, hoping not to rouse Hiei from his rest. Hearing a groan, he touched Hiei.

"Sleep." He smiled as Hiei turned to the other side and acquiesced.

While Shiori and Kurama prepared breakfast, Saya arrived with company.

"We bring tidings of hunger." Jin grinned as he rubbed his belly and Yusuke grinned as well.

Two pair of eyes widen as they stared at the bold Knights. "We need extra hands." Kurama smiled.

"Saya, take Jin with you to fetch milk form the cattle." He grinned when Jin's eyed widen.

"Good for you, ye fancy breasts well enough." Yusuke chaffed.

Laughing, Saya took the milk bucket and the hand of the knight and led him out only to pause by the door, addressing the unseen visitor.

"Ye can enter." Saya said to a being outside hidden from view. When they were gone, Kuwabara entered.

"Is Hiei about?" He asked firstly and tentatively.

"Asleep." Kurama smiled. "Are ye here for breakfast as well?" He asked benignly and the knight smiled handsomely and nodded.

"You two, gather more wood for the fire and fetch water." Shiori said and the men moved into action.

When all was done, they sat around the table and Kurama observed his little Saya happily among them. The door of Kurama's chamber opened revealing a dishevelled Hiei. Beholding the sight of his three knights before him, his eyes turn to the tallest. Kurama then turned to him.

"Wash yourself before approaching." He said and Hiei grumbled irascibly but did as he was told.

The others with the exception of Kuwabara laughed sonorously at their leader. Returning, Hiei pulled a chair and sat betwixt Saya and Kurama.

"Hiei, we be leaving today?" Jin asked and Hiei shrugged.

"I shall remain."

"For how long?" Yusuke asked.

"A night or two."

"I wish I can remain." Jin sighed dramatically as he gestured with his hands.

"The messenger has returned to the King, you may do as ye please but no more than three days." Hiei said.

"We must return." Yusuke grinned as he gestured to him and Kuwabara.

"Hn." Hiei glared but remained composed.

"I shall remain to keep company with my fair friend here." He grinned as he pointed to Saya who flushed slightly.

"Forsooth?" She turned to him and he nodded happily.

"Aye." He grinned widely.

"You all are an entertaining bunch; it is grand having such company." Shiori said with a smile as she left the table and returned with more bread.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Chapter Seven

Another chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it immensely. Please review and let me know how it is going thus far. Thanks for reading.

Vocabulary

Forsooth = for true/ really


	9. Chapter Eight

Knight in Dark Amour

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Medieval Hakusho

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

Chapter Eight

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

Most men returned to the castle while Jin and Hiei remained and gave a hand to chores around the Minamino residence though Jin played more than work as in the presence of Saya.

"Saya, come hither." Kurama called to her as she returned joyously from picking rose hip with Jin.

"Kurama." She smiled while skipping away from Jin.

"He be your knight?" Kurama jested and she flushed.

"He be grand. I fancy him greatly." She said shyly in affirmation to her cousin's insightful conjecture.

"What doth ye know of him?" Kurama asked as he gestured for her to enter his chamber. Sitting on his bed, they carried on.

"He be kind and gentle, funny and witty." She chuckled happily.

"You fancy mature ones." He teased good-heartedly.

"His age be closer to mine than your Hiei." She grinned. "It is his second year in knighthood."

"I share in your happiness." He told her truly glad.

"Thank you."She smiled. "I shall keep this my secret until I am old enough." He nodded indicating that his understanding was with hers.

"Let us get dinner ready."

**::::::::::::::::**

Before sleep, Hiei sat with Kurama on the bed.

"Hiei." Kurama called as turned to Hiei.

Turning to Kurama, he waited. "Art thou certain? After this is done, it cannot be undone." He warned sorely.

"What is it I need to do different?" He asked, his curiosity in its peak concerning the grand life's altering step he agreed to. Kurama stood to retrieve the wooden box in his raiment's chest.

Walking behind, Hiei held him from behind, resting his chin on Kurama's shoulders as he looked into the box Kurama in which he opened. Taking out the little blue vial, he handed to Hiei.

"For thee." Kurama said.

"All that be yours?" Hiei asked as he stepped away, inspecting his blue vial.

"The yellow is to be firstly consumed." He said and took a deep breath before ingesting it.

"Uh, bitter." He said as he took out the larger yellow vial.

"Even that?" Hiei asked as he observed the tube.

"This one before and the orange one soon afterwards. I hope it all has a pleasant taste more than the first." He said as sat on the bed with the box on the floor.

"It will be done here?" Hiei asked warily and Kurama nodded.

"It is far too cold for another." He turned to Hiei. "Mother will not disturb us. Though, this trivial matter is far from my mind as it has been much too long." He pulled Hiei down to him as he fervently kissed him.

Crawling under the quilts, Hiei hovered over him as kissed his redhead with ignited passion. Hands pulled pieces of raiment and began to caress each other. Easing away, Hiei allowed Kurama to fetch the yellow vial as he too grabbed his blue. Quickly, Kurama ingested it and a paroxysm shook his body.

"Sour." He said and heard a snicker. "I see you hesitate with yours." He teased.

"What is to be done?" Hiei asked and with concupiscence in his grin, Kurama took the vial.

"Allow me." He pulled Hiei into a kiss while he uncovered the vial and applied it to Hiei, moving his hand gently, coating it well with the viscous blue liquid. Pulling away, Hiei grinned in a lascivious manner.

"Much more pleasant with you doing so." He grinned as he gently pushed his redhead on the bed as they kissed once more. Legs wrapped around him as they pressed into the bed as they lay together.

A hand caressed up into dark hair while the other to a shoulder and gripped almost painfully as Hiei broke their abstinence. It was a smooth entry as Hiei began to move into his redhead with robust thrusts as he held himself over his love, gripping a supple thigh. He always fancied Kurama's legs.

"Hiei…" The moan languidly escaped the redhead in a tone divinely titillating to the Knight's ear as he increased his momentum into Kurama. The delightful friction and snugness of Kurama became his undoing.

Legs gripped his waist tightly and nails dug into Hiei's back, marking passion induced designs as Kurama's body responded by arching off the bed as he hugged Hiei within him tighter. A moan escaped Hiei in response as he laboured more and more towards their completion.

Flaccid on the bed, the sound of deep and shallow breathing bounced off the stone walls. Kurama beck Hiei to remove himself from him as he sluggishly reached for the last tube of orange liquid. Partaking it to the last drop, he fell lazily on the bed.

"Sweet as honey."He smiled to his beloved who smirked and deeply kissed him.

"I concur." He said when he parted the kiss.

Smiling at his love, Kurama threw his leg over Hiei's and sat on him, gazing down. His cooling body shivered as he grabbed to quilts, pulling it to his waist. A hand roamed the well built and sculpted chest of his Knight.

"Hiei." The redhead smiled as he touched Hiei.

"Kurama."Hiei answered as he sat up, holding the narrow hips of his beloved.

Both hands of the redhead reached to his Knight, holding his shoulder as he kissed him. Sitting up and away from Hiei, with the help of his Knight, Kurama sat back as his knight entered once more and instantly parted their kiss. With eyes closed, a smile formed on his beautiful face whist moving his hip down against Hiei's. Heat radiated from both bodies while fervently inducing pleasure to increment amounts that was tempting to explode them both. They sorted their pleasures deep into the night until they were thoroughly enervated.

The cattle sounded as morning approached as they repined in response to being handled. Neither Kurama nor Hiei held the desire to rise as they remained warm within each other's embrace still slumbering peacefully.

A knock on the bed chamber's door roused them out of sleep but neither was able to stop Shiori from entering. From his position on Hiei's chest, Kurama looked across the room and to surprised eyes of his beloved mother who saw clues of their nightly activities. He felt nothing as he continued to hold her gaze as she beheld the sight of them.

"I will be out in due time mother." He called and she retreated with no words.

"Doth she not know?" Hiei asked as he looked to his beloved redhead.

"She does."

"Why such surprise then?" He asked and Kurama knew not what to say but only kissed Hiei.

Such kiss inveigled Hiei as his hands travelled to smooth hips as he hovered over his redhead once more as they passionately kissed. Legs parted wellnigh instinctively while arms tightened around the body above him. Incessantly seductive movement highlighted their coupling once more as a crescendo of panting and moans created a cadence of titillating sounds only marked by deep euphoric pleasures which only a Knight of such calibre can bestow upon his providential recipient.

Descending from such echelon, Kurama kissed his beloved once more before he sat up.

"I should begin my morning chores as it is quite late." He smiled as he retrieved his once discarded raiment and presenting Hiei with his as well.

Dressed, they approached the door but Kurama halted when hands wrapped around him dotingly.

"How would we know if it has occurred?" Hiei asked with his hands on the flat firm stomach.

"It will be months to have such certainty." Kurama smiled as he caressed the hand over his body. "I must step away from thee before I am deeply tempted not to." He chuckled as he pulled away from Hiei and opened the door.

"Kurama!" Saya called happily when she saw the redhead and ran to him, jumping on him.

"Saya." He called warningly but only expertly caught her in the air. "Uh." He groaned when her knee smote his stomach.

Frowning in great disapproval, Hiei greatly desired to upbraid her. A smile from his beloved assuaged the thought.

"Ye must have had a wonderful night." Kurama smiled at Saya and she beamed.

"T'was delightful, mother, Jin and I were up late speaking of tales. Jin told of his errant of great peril, his knight's errant." She said with great happiness.

"Come, let us prepare for the day." He careened forward and allowed her to stand and she ran to Shiori.

"Be cautious." Hiei said sternly and pulled him towards him. "You must treat your body as you are before it is proven otherwise."

Shiori beheld the sight of her son. Her inner self was delighted in the happiness Hiei brought to Shuichi's life but a darker part of her, reproof it. She heard a light chuckle from Shuichi as a result to Hiei's words, and thus turned away.

"Shuichi." She called. "I am in need of your aid." She said as she bolted the flour.

"Fetch some wood for us." Kurama told Hiei softly.

Hiei only held a docile countenance when needed and only due to Kurama as he yielded.

Hiei aided greatly with the needs of the house though Shiori still held tightly to her obduracy. Her obstinate behaviour prevented her from truly expressing genuine gladness for Shuichi as her provincial attitude saw Hiei as the one who would eventually bereft her of her son. It was the greatest reason she retired earlier than usual to her chambers that eve.

Seizing the moment, Hiei and Kurama monopolised on it as they sat before the warm flames of the fireplace. Reclined on the chest of his Knight, Kurama held the hands that encircled him lovingly while his head rested against the strong shoulder.

"When you depart on the day appointed, when will ye return?" Kurama asked.

"It is uncertain."

"The interim of your absence will be the time I would most desire you to be with me."

"I wish it so but I am still held by my duty." Hiei tightened his embrace.

"I eagerly await the day when we will be as this always." Canting his head, the redhead looked up to his love who descended his lips onto the redhead's.

A hand snaked around Hiei's neck, gently running slender fingers through the dark hair. Parting, Kurama smirked at his red eyed Knight. Wordlessly, he escaped the warm hold and stood.

"Tend to the fire before joining me." His tone and countenance promised great satisfaction for a lascivious soul.

Bewitched, Hiei eyes followed his redhead's retreated from as it made love to the air as he walked away and with one last side glance to Hiei, Kurama smiled before disappearing into the darken bed chamber.

Swiftly, the bucket of water was thrown into the fire as Hiei hastily ambled after Kurama and entered the chamber.

Therein laid Kurama on the bed on his side, void of raiment but held a quilt before him, revealing only his side with a leg over all cloths on the bed tempting Hiei to caress the pale leg and bring warmth to it. It was a beneficial thing to be aware of Hiei's weakness, as Kurama brazenly flaunted it as a beckon. A single candle was lit and the warm radiance of it bathed the redhead on the bed with an ethereal glow, inveigling Hiei further.

"How be it possible to have such dual nature of innocence and sensuality within a divine being." Hiei muttered as he approached the redhead.

Sitting on the bed, he ran his hand slowly up, travelling many supple planes before halting at the great curve of the lithe waist.

"Cold am I." The redhead told and Hiei took great pleasure to bring comfort and warmth to his beloved.

They took their fill of love even as the candle melted into uselessness.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rising earlier with the knowledge of a soon departure, they indulged with each other before Hiei suggested otherwise. Treating his redhead well, he added more care as he prepared a hot bath for them both. With the wooden tub filled, they both sat therein until the water waxed cold.

Winter's unfavourably early nights bore mal tidings to Kurama on that day as Hiei prepared for his departure. In her silence, Shiori observed them for her distance and without a word she sounded.

"Remain alive even in your perilous adventures." Kurama told and Hiei nodded.

"Nurse thyself well. I shall return the moment I am able to."Hiei consoled his love as he kissed him tenderly.

Turning away, Shiori sighed within herself. 'Must I truly give up my desires for his happiness?' The answer she knew extremely well for Hiei did truly prove himself worthy of her Shuichi many times.

She only turned when the closing of the door was heard. The somewhat unnoticeable sadness on her son's face urged her to solace him.

"Shuichi." She called and forthwith his counterfeit smile was slapped on his face.

"Yes mother." He approached her as her ever loving son.

"Let us make your favourite." She smiled at him as she beck him into action. It was her chance to give her mother's care to a son who nursed her through great trials and tribulation and that she did.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

End of Chapter Eight

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and I am glad everyone is supporting the direction of this story. I truly thank all those who review as I love reading your thoughts concerning each chapter. I welcome my new readers as well. It is hot, heat wave from UK to US, so please forgive my slow updates. I am truly not a heat person but it is the attestation of global warming, unfortunately. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. If there are any vocabulary words I need to single out with meanings, please let me know.


	10. Chapter Nine

Knight in Dark Amour

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Medieval Hakusho

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::

Chapter Nine

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

Winter ceased to exist in the land and the meadows burgeoned with vernal flowers courtesy of the April showers of rain. The sound of the children of the village running about while Kurama was still bed bound with little desire to be out and about. Lying awake lazily as his eyes studied his stone walls, he rubbed soothing circles around his expanded stomach. Yet again, he wished for Hiei's speedy return though his mother told him there was four more months before he's to expect to bear his progeny. He as well as she held uncertainty for she explained that he was larger than expected. He smiled as his recapitulated the event when he noticed his raiment became fitted and his mother's response to such information.

Flashback

"Mother, may I have a bit of your time please?" He asked circumspectly as he approached her in her chambers one night.

"Please." She happily beckoned him to sit with her.

"You must be aware I yearn for your happiness and wish to honour you." He started tentatively and she smiled.

"Yes." She beamed with thoughts that he forwent his affair with Hiei to be with one he could fulfil her desire.

"I shared my loyalty to Hiei." He paused and beheld her countenance. "I would rather die than break my oath to him but I strongly desire to please thee." He said and she frowned with clear confusion.

"Please explain." She said.

"I shall." He paused. "On my journey to gather herbs for you while you were stricken with the ailment, I travelled a way to a house of a woman who told me things only secret to me. She gave me the medicine which healed you and the seeds of the plant that is beautifying my chambers. She also gave me things to give me my desire to please both you and Hiei." Promulgating his thoughts carefully, he stated without revealing all at once.

"I am aware Hiei pardoned you to fulfil what I hoped for, did he not?"

"Yea, he did though I forbade it. It is I who would live with such grief." He said torvous to his mother who sighed.

"Shuichi, I do regret forcing thee. I see how happy he makes you and I know it be not my place to beg such things of you which goes against your wish but to support thy happiness and that I do. I have seen the true happiness your Knight brings to you and it be a mother's dream to have such protection and care bestowed to their child." She smiled as he was moved by her words.

"I am glad you have finally given your approval." He beamed and she nodded with a smile. "Though I bear good tidings. With the aid of the old woman's medicine, she gave me the ability to fulfil your wish. I did so with Hiei." He smiled as she indulged into quandary. A hand on his stomach verified his words as her jaw became slack and eyes waxed large.

"How be it possible?"

"It be so due to various potions from the woman." He smiled while he spoke to her who still held a truly stunned countenance.

"My grandchild?" She stammered and Kurama smiled with a nod.

For the past months before it was seen, she bore great doubt even though initially she was glad. It was unnatural and hard to believe until it became elucidated; it was finally perceived as real and true. Saya became to the knowledge as Kurama waxed larger and the village knew naught as he wore many clothing, though as the weather waxed warmer as he grew larger, it will be know of the very preternatural event.

End of Flashback

With great effort finally, Kurama sat up from his bed and walked out to greet his mother.

"Shuichi dear, eat your fill of breakfast." Shiori greeted with an amused smile as her aberrantly dishevelled son appeared while rubbing soothing caresses on his abdomen.

"Thank you mother." He said and sat slowly. "I felt kicking while forcefully inducing sleep." He sighed. "I am in great need of sleep." He yawned thereafter and she chuckled. Her son was experience what she did when with child with him. Everything, even the cravings, mood swing and behaviour was as her while with child with him.

:::::::

Hitherto Hiei was not seen by Kurama, though when Saya and Kurama were gathering water in the stream, she beheld Hiei far of in the distance but he beck her to remain quiet as he was not able to join them. A wave was all that was given before he rode away on his mighty black horse.

Days later, with great relief to the village, two bands of knights rode into the village before returning to the castle. It was the first time Kurama beheld a female knight. Her look was peculiar as she held great prowess tantamount with her fellow knights. Unfortunately among those knights, neither Hiei nor his usual men were present. Grateful for his present state, no knights fawned him as he was clearly seen that he, though they knew not that he be not a maiden, were well belonging to another. His country folk, thereafter, reproved him of wrong and the dabbling of witchcraft. Preceding such encounter, there was a persecuted period with the folk finally giving up on the family when the Knights came about; such visit gave kept them busy on other matters. The visitors departed but some derision remained in the minds of some, and even some young maidens ridiculed him for his ability to bear when they were not able to. The thought of the father also pierced their minds and they thought of a vagrant or an equally lowly citizen because they viewed Kurama, and even his kin, as not being good enough for a man of honour or class. Some also hypothesised that Shuichi made a pact with a sorcerer for the health of his mother and her sister. Others concluded he be not a boy as firstly thought. Speculations and assumptions were as great as the grains in the fields.

Kurama and his family bore under it as they revealed naught for it was clearly they matter and theirs only. Though Saya were not fully understanding of it completely, she fully supported it believing anyone can pray for a child if they desired and it will happen. A bright day arrived when the faithful Knights arrived into the village. Knowing regardless of his physical condition, he was faithful to the duty of the tavern as he readied himself for work.

"Shuichi, be it not possible, though it would be understandable to remain home tonight." Shiori said but he smiled.

"It is no true task." He smiled. She treated him as a precious thing ever since she was given such tidings.

"Be safe."

"I shall." He smiled reassuringly and left. Not a moment after, a knock was heard.

"Did he forget a thing?" Shiori asked and for the first time ever, she beamed when she saw it was Hiei as she opened the door.

"I wish to see Kurama." He said opting since long before for the direct approach when dealing with his beloved's mother but surprisingly to him, she smiled pleasantly.

"Ye be no stranger." She smiled cardinally and he frowned at her unusually kindly behaviour towards him. "He left for the tavern where your men have congregated."

With a nod, he turned but halted at her voice.

"Hiei, thank you." Thinking little of her words, he departed to the tavern. He longed to see his redhead after so long of being away, increasingly against his will.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Chapter Nine

Thank you all yet again and I hope this one was enjoyable as well.

Vocabulary

Beck: beckon

Raiment: clothing


	11. Chapter Ten

Knight in Dark Amour

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Medieval Hakusho

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

Chapter Ten

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

At his arrival to the tavern, the redhead stepped in with the greeting of Yusuke's and Jin's jovially loud voices.

"Kurama." They called and stopped before him with surprise.

"What befell thee?" Twain sets of wide eyes stared at him in awe.

"Ye waxed fat." Jin uttered and Kurama glared.

"I am not fat." He said. "Come, I need assistance with the tun of beer." He said and they smiled as they gave their help. After hauling and settling the tun, they took their places as patrons as Kurama served them from his post, behind the counter. It was during this time, they divulged knowledge of new events.

"Kuwabara is with his Yukina. He begot twins." Yusuke grinned declaring the whereabouts of the missing knight.

"Congratulations to him." Kurama smiled and filled the empty tankards that were presented to him.

"We be away in the corner with the maidens." Jin grinned while they departed.

As they departed, Hiei arrived.

Beholding the vivacity, Hiei cared only for the redhead as he spotted him at his post behind the counter. Slightly disappointed was he as he saw no difference. Disappointed was he also because with his sister's twins, and the happiness they brought to her, he clandestinely yearned for it as he thought of it possibly happening to him, though not a soul knew. A smile greeted him when the redhead noticed him.

"Welcome back." Kurama smiled as Hiei leaned against the counter while Kurama poured him a drink and stepped away to refill more of the tankards presented to him.

Observing his beloved not blocked by the counter, his eyes waxed wide as he beheld the physical change of his redhead. Returning, Kurama smiled at his Knight's countenance as he rubbed his stomach.

"Ye shall be a father." The redhead smiled.

"What be you?" He stood and walked behind the counter pleasantly at ease and at peace.

"I be what it needs." He smiled as Hiei touched the expanded stomach.

"Hiei, Shuichi waxed fat, did he not." Yusuke yelled and the tavern began to mutter and among them were derision from time past.

"Ye were subjected to such treatment?" Hiei asked and his redhead nodded in affirmation, though not at all fragile as would be expected from such persecution.

"Do they not think highly of you? That they believe you to bed someone so lowly?" Hiei queried utterly displeased.

"We were subjected to things but it was past."Kurama smiled and avoided the contemptuous stares and gossiping.

"Shuichi be not so." Jin and Yusuke defended him verbally as contention arose.

Hiei turned to his redhead who sighed and turned away from the crowd of folk. With a hand against his redhead's cheek, he turned Kurama to him. Boldly he kissed his beloved and therewith, the crowd waxed into quiescence. Releasing him, he held Kurama close and addressed the crowd with great malice.

"Speak ill of Shuichi if ye wish to die by my hand." Hiei threatened sorely. "This is mine." He gently touched Kurama's stomach.

"Wahhh, ye begetting a child, Hiei." Yusuke grinned excitedly as him and Jin ran to them.

"Welcome to circle." Jin grinned as did Yusuke who corroborated.

"Aye."

"Thank you." Kurama beamed as the knights distracted him from the contentious folk though the attention became bothersome to the arch Knight.

"Be gone, leave me with mine." Hiei said and the two grinned.

"I have been made proud on this day." Yusuke promulgated fervidly at Hiei.

"Ah, this be the reason of Mukuro rejection many times?"Jin said in realisation. "She even essayed to lay with ye even yester night."

"Be gone." Hiei said irritated.

"Aye aye aye." They eventually left but with happy hearts.

"This be the reason for your mother's cordial greeting. I see she approves." Hiei said and Kurama smiled.

"Saya too express great excitement as is auntie since this will be the first third generation." He smiled.

"Hn, Yukina bore twins." Hiei said and Kurama breathe in deeply when he heard it.

"I cannot bear to do such. She possesses great bravery and endurance. I am tempted to remain in bed every morning with this one child." He rubbed his stomach. "Standing takes a toll even so."

"Ye should be at rest."

"The sound of mother." He chuckled.

"She be right." Hiei smirked.

"Let another take thy place. Let us return." Hiei said and beck for maiden who he entrusted with Kurama's task.

Returning, he saw to it that Kurama was well until sleep arrived.

The following day, with little to do, Hiei, Kurama and Saya ventured on the outskirt of the village where Saya craved the open space of the meadows. Sitting under a shaded tree with Hiei, Kurama smiled as Saya frolicked and capered through the flowers happily.

"How can she show such joy?" Hiei marvelled.

"How can she not for our lives have been great." He smiled and rubbed his stomach when he felt a kick.

Smiling at the feeling, he took Hiei's hand who paid him little attention while he relaxed with his beloved where he was resting against Hiei's chest. Pressing Hiei's hands on his stomach, Hiei moved his hand away hastily and turned rapidly to his redhead. Kurama smiled at him and Hiei returned his hands to the spot where motion was felt. Leaning his head against Kurama's dotingly he kept his hand against his love's stomach roaming for more attestation of his child.

"Kurama, allow me to feel." Saya called out and ran to them. Kneeling before Kurama, she rested her hands on the large stomach.

"Here." Kurama moved her hand to a spot and she beamed.

With grins, she removed her hands and careened down pressing her ear gently against Kurama's stomach.

"Can it speak?" She asked as she pressed her ear.

"Not too forceful, Saya." Kurama smiled as he relaxed against Hiei.

Saya sat up with confusion clearly written on her face. She canted over once more and sat up once more.

"Kurama?" She called.

"Yes Saya." He smiled to her.

"I have one beating heart, and ye have one beating heart. Be this sooth?" She asked perplexed and he nodded.

"Yes Saya."

"I hearken two beating hearts in thy stomach. What be this?" Her confusion was translated to shock to the two.

"Two?" Hiei asked and Kurama eyes widen.

"Hiei, ye be a twin. Yukina bore twins. Be it possible that I too am bearing such?" He asked tentatively.

"It be possible." Hiei muttered.

"Twins meaning two?" Saya beamed being the only one doing so.

"Aye Saya." Kurama told and knew nothing could be done though he feared bearing twins. Parturition was still of great concern. "Run along and play for we will return to the village anon." He told her and she acquiesced.

"Hiei." He turned to his beloved and looked at him.

"I shall return as much as it be possible so I will be there." Hiei comforted. "Though two be good news for two is better than one."

"Yea, Forsooth, and it be good for this to be once." Easing away from Hiei, he allowed Hiei to stand as he was helped to his feet.

Returning, they bore the news of Saya's discovery to a mother who was moved to tears. At noontide, Yusuke and Jin joined them for lunch before departing with no surprise of Hiei's plan of future peregrination to the village.

"Hiei, why hath thou not seen the need to tell us this ere?" Yusuke asked.

"My reasons."

"Lad, ye be selfish in thine joy."Jin told.

"It be mine." Hiei smirked.

"Please, eat and leave mine be." Kurama said with a smile as he approached the table with meats and bread. Shiori accompanied them with the wine.

Anon, they partook but Kurama's teetotal countenance drew attention.

"Why not a drink of this fine wine?" Jin asked.

"It be not desired in such state of which I be in." Kurama rubbed his stomach.

"It is really not just growth?" Jin asked and Kurama shook his head with a smile.

Gesturing to Hiei and Shiori, he spoke.

"It be a must by them to eschew such beverage." He smiled and the two knights shared a countenance of tenderness.

"Awe, our fair and doughty arch knight be a fellow as we, a heart with love." Yusuke chaffed and everyone chuckled when Hiei hauled a piece of bread at the dark haired lad.

"Silence jester." Came the words accompanying the violence.

"Aye, sooth. It be not known for him to share emotional passion with another." Jin thought aloud and Hiei jabbed him at the foot under the table.

"Be this sooth?" Saya asked with a titter. "It be not." She beck to the redhead and Shiori smiled as she departed the table for more water for her Shuichi.

"May we rest this." Kurama said concerning the confabulation and it was so.

Anon, Yusuke and Jin departed with the fellows leaving Hiei with his redhead.

Lying on the same bed that night, Kurama against his knight, they remained still while Hiei ran his hands through the long hair. Rubbing his stomach in a comforting gesture and eyes closed Kurama smiled as he focused on Hiei's hand in his hair. The action on his hair stopped as he felt Hiei took hold of his hand, playing with his fingers.

Feeling something hard, the redhead opened his eyes as Hiei released his hand. Therein on his hand was a sign of their devotion to each other. Sitting up, he turned fully to Hiei with a smile.

"I wellnigh lost it in battle. It endured knowing here I would be after." Hiei said and Kurama.

"It suffered through battle?"

"It needed to be with thee before the due date." Hiei's words produced a grand smile on his redhead's visage.

"Hiei." The redhead smiled and kissed his Knight, pulling away before he stirred his knight for he knew he could not sate what would become.

"I will depart tomorrow and return before dusk. I shall remain with thee as long as I can thereafter." Hiei said and his beloved smiled.

"Very well." Truly contented, he lay with his Knight for the first of many nights.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::

End of Chapter Ten

Vocabulary

Twain: Two

Anon: soon

Sooth: True

Sorry for such a late update. Truly I have no excuse so please pardon my tardiness. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Thank you all so very much for your wonderful words.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Knight in Dark Amour

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Medieval Hakusho

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Chapter Eleven

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Waxing larger, Kurama was urged both by Hiei and Shiori to remain within the home while the duties were handled by them. It was two fortnights after the celebrated Lammas day when a messenger came to Hiei requesting his presence in the King's court.

"I will be hasty in my return." Hiei said and kissed his redhead before departing not aware that in a few days his children would be born.

A yell from the room beckon Shiori to hurry to her Shuichi.

"Shuichi." She called as she opened the door seeing the redhead on the bed panting while grabbing his stomach.

"What be this pain? What be this malady?" He asked in sore pain as he looked at her through his hair which cascaded above his eyes.

"It be labour." She said frantically. "What must be done?" She panicked.

"The woman, I must return to the woman of the forest." He seemed to calm for a moment.

"Ye art in no condition for a journey." Shiori said but Kurama shook his head and stood, only to buckle over in pain thereafter.

"We must not tarry." He said, grabbing his summer cloak.

"How would I know where to lead thee?" She asked and he handed her the map.

"What be this?" She asked as she opened the scroll, beholding naught but the paper of which the scroll was made from.

"This be the map I followed." He said and she frowned thinking him mad.

"I see nothing." She said and he frowned as he took it, looking at the clearly drawn map.

"I will navigate. Fetch Saya to keep the house." He said and she ran to do such before they took off.

With a solid staff, the redhead was aiding with his steps as he occasionally stood and bore the pain of labour as they travelled the way. When the pain passed, he ambled faster with aid of his mother and his staff but the pain incremented with greater frequency as time past. With the westering sun, it took them hours from the village to arrive at the house of the woman of the forest.

Shiori aided her son up the steps and stood tentatively before the decrepit wooden door. Knocking, Kurama cried out in pain as he leaned against his staff, gripping it greatly. The door flew open and Shiori saw a small wizened woman walking towards them.

"It be time." She cooed as if expecting them and gestured for them to enter.

Upon doing such, Shiori observed and saw that the old woman was prepared as if she knew of their visit.

"Where be the Knight who did this to thee?" She asked as she allowed Kurama to sit on a bed, his legs apart and hands on the side of his stomach.

"He be pressed into duty." The redhead grunted out as pain engulfed him.

"Drink this." She handed him a phial of clear liquid.

"I be his mother. Should I trust thee with the care of my son and grandchildren?" Shiori stood boldly and the woman finally turned to her, acknowledging her presence though phlegmatically.

"Ye, the source of his soul's turmoil, the one who caused him pain to choose and confused him on the path he should take. Thou art the one who drove him to be in a preternatural state as this. Ye almost took away his happiness." Her chagrin was prevalent as she bore no desire to conceal it.

"I be no saint but none is free from wrong." Shiori said as a rebuttal. "My son." She stressed as Kurama was stricken with another band of pain, for she was not there to be judged especially by a fellow mortal.

"Let us begin."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Resting after the greatest labour ever done by him, Kurama smiled at the twain sleeping babies lying beside him.

"Tea?" The old woman approached and handed it to him.

"Thank you Genkai." He smiled and took it, thereafter he supped.

"Shuichi, we shall remain and depart to the village early in the morrow." Shiori said as she stood over her grandchildren smiling contently.

"I concur."

Truly exhausted, after tea Kurama was somnolence and even well into the following day.

Finally departing, he held one of the babies while Shiori held the other. At noontide, they arrived and Saya welcomed them home and was agog to see her new cousins. Sitting on the bed, Kurama watched them sleep as Saya smiled lovingly at them.

"They both look as Sir Knight." She chuckled.

"So it seems." He smiled and lie besides them.

He felt comforted having them with him. When Hiei return, they would be laid in the bed made for them.

"What will ye call them?"

"I shall wait for Hiei's return to do so. He will name the boy and I shall name the girl." He smiled and she beamed.

"Mother would love to see them." Saya sighed.

"We can visit her when they have awakened."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Shuichi, you must rest." Shiori called to her son who arose early the following morning.

"I am preparing breakfast."

"Genkai said you must rest, hearken to her precept. You were not built for such labour that you have been through and your twins need you." She said imperiously.

"I fed them and they be asleep." He smiled.

Taking away the earth ware from her son, she sternly beheld her son. "Shuichi, you are to be resting for at least a week, now go." She chased him.

Chuckling he entered his room. He did needed great rest but felt he would be a burden to his mother. Lying with his twins, he smiled and gently touched them.

He abided with his mother's request as he saw she was well with the things to be handled. Cleaning his chambers as the twins were asleep, he fixed and cleaned and stored things for the needs of the twins. Spotting the scroll that began all this, he smiled as he opened it revealing the map. Recalling that his mother failed to see the markings on the scroll, he smiled at the reason.

Flashback

"Was it ye who gave this to Shuichi?" Shiori asked Genkai.

"Aye, to him and his Knight." Genkai said concurred sipping on her tea.

"Why am I not able to see it? Shuichi speaks of it as a map though when it was given to me to navigate here, I saw nought." Shiori frowned perplexed.

"It was for the one who bore no selfish implore." She only said and Shiori frowned.

"Genkai, please explain."

"It was his destiny, of which cannot be seen by others but whom it is written for. He and his knight's destiny had entwined and this drew itself when they first were aware of the other's existence. The map showed the path for them, it belonged to no one. No one sees another's but only theirs."

"How were it ascribe to them when they knew not the other?"

"Ask the scroll its reasons." It was all Genkai said as she languidly sipped on her tea once more.

End of Flashback

Days were lived with Hiei away and Kurama, yet again, looked to his twins who bore no names.

"Shuichi, Saya and I will be gone fishing." Shiori said as she stepped into his bed chambers.

"Be safe." Kurama called to them and they waved before closing the door.

Observing, he noticed little to be done. Fixing the things, he prepared for the return with meat. Entering his chambers, he heard a little whimper followed by a loud cry. Running to his boy, he picked him up and tending to him, followed by the girl. He was rarely given rest with the two but luckily both were similar in their time of feeding and crying. A loud sigh escaped him when he was finished as they waxed content. Picking a few leaves from the plant growing therein, he prepared water for tea as he boiled the leaves. Placing the kettle on the table, Kurama sat to rest his legs but a knock on the door was heard. Standing, he tentatively ambled thither, but stopped when the door opened and Hiei stepped in.

"Hiei." Overcome with joy, Kurama smiled widely.

Closing the door, Hiei turned to his redhead but frowned.

"Kurama?" he asked while looking at his beloved small stomach.

Stepping towards his knight, Kurama hugged Hiei tightly. Thereafter he pulled away and led Hiei to the chamber where the twins slept.

"I wished to await thy return before naming them. Their father should be here and to give a name also." Kurama said as he brought Hiei where they both stood before their slumbering twins.

Hiei stood with no movements as he looked at his children. There was a tumescent feeling within that engulfed him. Pulling Kurama, he could only hold him close and kissed him ardently thereafter.

Parting, Kurama behold his beloved and ran a hand through his hair before resting it on his cheek.

"Bestow unto him a name." As it was said, the baby boy began to repine. Turning to them, Kurama picked up his son and then held him out to Hiei. Prudently, Hiei held him and the baby opened his eyes at the newcomer. Green eyes stared back at Hiei.

"He resembles me but with your eyes." Hiei said to Kurama who smiled as he picked up the baby girl.

"She appears as me, though with dark hair and your eyes." He smiled at the baby who grabbed his long hair.

"Kyoshiro, he is to be called Kyoshiro." Hiei said and smiling while cooing his daughter, Kurama called out her name.

"I wish to name her Hina." Kurama smiled to Hiei who eyes widen but for a moment.

"Are you opposed it?" Kurama asked quickly perusing the flash of ephemeral expression but Hiei shook his head.

"Why such a name?" He asked and Kurama smiled.

"It came to me in a dream wherein I beheld a beautiful woman in a light blue robe with almost the same coloured hair as her raiment. Her skin was pale as snow and eyes blue yet not cold. I remember her only from the dream and nothing else as I strongly felt our daughter is to be named Hina." He told. "Hina, she will be called Hina."

"Have I ever spoken of my mother?" Hiei asked with no caveat and Kurama turned to him with a smile.

"No." Kurama said as he laid Hina back to sleep as Hiei did so to Kyoshiro.

"How be it possible for you to dream of her? Her name was Hina."

Sharply, Kurama turned to his beloved after hearing such words. "Was? Your mother was called Hina?" he asked in great surprise.

"She died when I was in boyhood. Yukina and I were raised by our aunt." Hiei said and laid Kyoshiro to sleep.

"Will it be all right to have her as Hina?" Kurama turned to his beloved and Hiei nodded followed by a little tug to his lips, resorting in a brief smile.

With no verbal approbation, Kurama pulled his beloved and kissed him fervently for the time he was absent.

"I desire for you to return with me." He said but Kurama stepped away from his hold.

"I cannot." He said regrettably as he cast his gaze to the ground.

"Why?" Were him and their children not his family now?

"My life has always been here. How will I assimilate into your world?" He asked as he walked to the bed and sat.

"You belong with me now." He said and Kurama looked at him defiantly.

"If so, then you belong with me. Why not remain?" Kurama rebutted.

"Your country folk are not pleasant to you. Why stay? Return with me." Hiei insisted.

"This be the life I was born in and wish to remain. A life in a castle will cause me to be bored leading to premature death."

"That is beyond rationality." Hiei said and Kurama shook his head negatively.

Standing, he held both Hiei's hands and beheld him with a dour stare.

"I wish to have our children here, to learn the value of the field and to care for others regardless of social or political status. I know your heart. You wish for Kyoshiro to be in knighthood and he will follow his father's steps, but he can do such thing here. He can begin here." Kurama said but received no word from Hiei.

Pulling his hands away from Kurama's, Hiei turned to the twins.

"Come with me to see what it could be, only for a short time. We will return hither and then you can give me your answer."

A sigh was heard and Kurama said nothing. Hearing Shiori and Saya returning, he left the room to tend to their catch.

"Shuichi, there was a prodigious amount today." Shiori said as she gestured to the basket full.

"Good tidings, as Hiei has returned." He said as he prepared his tea yet again.

"I could imagine the pride he feels." She said.

"What befell Saya?" He asked suddenly.

"She returned to her mother with her catch. They will prepare it together. Ayumi is becoming very well." Shiori beamed at the thought of her recovering sister.

"Wonderful." Kurama smiled as he sat with his tea, sipping on it. It was then Hiei emerged and greeted Shiori well.

With no words, Kurama had his tea while Shiori spoke to Hiei as he aided her with things. At supper, Kurama rarely spoke a word but Shiori saw no fault with it as he tended to the twins as well as himself. Remaining with the twins, he smiled as he played with them and put them to bed. Hearing the door of the chambers creek open, he turned to his mother.

"I wish to bid them sweet dreams." She smiled and when standing before them, she kissed them both while whispering pleasant words to them. Kissing her son, she bid him goodnight and departed for her bed.

Pulling away the covers, Kurama slipped under and smiled while gazing towards his sleeping twins. The door opened and he was reminded of Hiei's presence as he then feigned sleep. The bed shifted when Hiei joined him but kept to himself.

Lying facing the roof, Hiei remained quiet and would only speak to Kurama when he perceived him to be angry no more. He felt no remorse concerning their talk earlier and would have done it regardless. He hated leaving Kurama and would want him at his side always. Why was it wrong? His new family need to be with him. No, he needed to be with his family. If they did leave the village for a life among nobles, he would still need to leave them. They would be alone in an unfamiliar place with men Hiei loathe and trusted not. Was the castle truly a fortress of refuge or will it bring harm to his kin? Hearing the calm breathing of his beloved, he turned to his redhead. He shifted away as Kurama turned facing him and relaxed still in sleep. Beholding the beauty, he gently touched the smooth cheek, brushing away some wayward strands of red hair. Kissing him gently as not to stir him, Hiei retreated and turned away giving his beloved space as they reposed.

The following day, no words were spoken and Shiori felt the grim atmosphere between the two, though she opted to them dealing with it. It was that knowledge which persuaded her to spend time with her sister, giving the couple their space.

It was evening when Hiei first spoke aloud.

"First time ever since you remain mute for such lengths of time." He said and Kurama glared but said nothing, only carried on with dinner preparation. Harking to the twins, he turned to his beloved.

"Tend to them." He said imperiously and waited not for a response as he continued with his task and Hiei did as he was told.

Returning, Hiei sat at the table and waited. Sitting adjacent to him, the redhead said nothing but gestured to dinner.

'Mother did this wilfully.' Kurama thought as he ate. 'Though why should I remain angry at him for wanting such a thing? Am I not asking the same thing of him? Why spend the little time we are granted together to be angry?' He lectured himself and the end was punctuated with a sigh.

"Hiei." Kurama called and turned to his Knight who looked at him knowingly. Frowning, he turned away but then glared at Hiei when he heard a snicker.

"What." Hiei said as he continued to eat. "You cook well." He added to mollify his redhead.

"I have decided to agree, but I shall return and remain in this village. My mind may change when our children are able to fend for themselves though it may not be so." Kurama noted grimly and Hiei nodded.

"Aye, when shall we depart?" Hiei asked.

"I have not truly fully recovered and it was suggested to get more rest. We shall depart after a week."His words were stern with no eye contact to Hiei.

"Still vexed?" He asked and forbore from holding his beloved's gaze who then turned to him.

"A foolish thing to be as you only return to me a few times." Kurama said as though to himself.

"Fool." Hiei said and Kurama threw his empty cup with hopes of hitting his target.

Smirking, Hiei caught it easily and returned it to him with a grin. "It slipped from your hand. Be careful." He chaffed.

With no words thereafter, Kurama stood and cleared the table, leaving Hiei to be with himself. The days passed well with them conversing about the twins and so forth. Kurama rested well for the trip he would soon take with Hiei, though it be him only. The twins will reside in Shiori's care until their return. The day grew nigh as Kurama prepared his raiment.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked once entering the bed chamber.

"Preparing for the trip." He noted blatantly.

"I will have raiment prepared. No need to carry things."Hiei said and hugged his beloved from behind, caressing the now flat stomach.

"It will be my first time away from the village. I have never wandered afar." Kurama noted and turned within his knight's embrace.

"I will personally see to it that you be treated well." Hiei said and Kurama smirked.

"Will that be so?" He asked jocundly and as they were about to kiss, Kyoshiro and Hina cried. "It will also be good to have a break." He pulled away from his beloved as they both tended to each child.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Chapter Eleven

Sorry for such a late update. I find it happening much too often but really I was busy, forgive my tardiness. I hope you liked it and please review. This story is coming to an end, whether it is god or bad is a subjective thought. Thank you all for reading.


	13. Conclusion

Knight in Dark Amour

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Medieval Hakusho

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I sincerely apologise for having you wait for such a long time but time flew by so quickly and life happened as well. I hope you all will enjoy this last chapter and I thank you all for being with me through this story and thanks for all the wonderful reviews and also thanks to my shadow readers. Please enjoy and review. Thanks again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Conclusion

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lovingly, Kurama tucked the twins in as their slept and turned to his mother. The hesitation which was prevalent on his countenance was accurately perused by her.

"They will be well." She assured the worrying parent. "Go, be with him."

"I would miss them." He said to her with ambivalence for he would also love having time with his beloved.

"Aye ye will but time with your consort is greatly needed. Ye have not been in his world and ye must gather what his world contains." She told her beloved sweet child.

"For sooth." Giving in, he kissed her on her cheek.

"Enjoy your time and worry not. I have cared for you and it is exciting to have time with my grandchildren."

"I shall bid Saya and auntie goodbye." Departing her presence, Kurama did as he said before being with Hiei for their expected journey.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Riding away from the village, hugging his knight tightly, Kurama marvelled at the scenery. There were also the mountainside and rivers that flowed with fresh waters where the fishes swam upstream. There were even signs of the season as the leaves of few deciduous trees waxed into multifarious colours, delighting the senses. Increasing his hold on his beloved, Kurama savoured the experience. Arriving much too quickly, he saw a town within the castle walls as Hiei rode in and also saw knights he came acquainted with during time past.

Entering through the draw bridge, Kurama marvelled at the town within the bailey. Life shewed great disparity but he soon thought how much greater he adored his village existence as oppose to such a livelier location. Noticing such difference also drew his attention to the status he immediately held as he rode with a knight and greater, an arch knight. Smiling at the feel of greater importance, he acknowledged the folks who desired his attention. From the town and towards the castle, two knights in particular greeted them.

"Hiei, welcome back." Yusuke grinned as did Jin.

"Welcome to our demesne Kurama." Jin said with a toothy grin.

"Thank you." Kurama smiled.

"Kurama shall be with me for some time before we return again to the village." Hiei said and the two grinned happily.

"Splendid, Yukina should be glad." Jin said and Yusuke nodded hastily, eager to express his agreement.

"Kurama, ye have waxed small." Yusuke finally noticed and Kurama smiled and rubbed his small stomach.

"Mother is caring for them whilst I am hither." He smiled gesturing to his standing position within the castle's walls.

"Them?" Jin chorused with wide eyes.

"Twins, Kyoshiro and Hina." He smiled proudly and the two knights grinned at Hiei.

"Ye did good." They grinned cheekily.

"He did the laborious work." Hiei said carelessly as he canted his head towards his consort.

"HE?!" It was then both Kurama and Hiei recalled that trivial yet important information was not given to them.

"Ye be no maiden? How be it possible. I saw with my own eyes of ye with child." Yusuke uttered in profound perplexity.

"A spell for a day with great time." Kurama smiled gently.

"Aye, indeed." Jin said and Yusuke agreed with a nod, still greatly dumbfounded.

"We are bound for the ironmonger." With that the departed and Kurama lightly chuckled to himself. All this while he thought they knew. It was then with that revelation that he recalled why they took his vulnerable state with ease.

"Would you wish to meet Yukina now or would you rather after supper?" Hiei asked and Kurama turned to him as they walked.

"It would be good to meet her now. It is augur that my supper may be skipped." He smirked.

"Why would that be?" Hiei asked with an equal smirk.

"I hunger nor thirst for food. What mother fed me has kept me well, providentially." He assured having known that they have never been together for quite some time.

"Let us go to Yukina." Hiei said with concordance to Kurama's suggestion and led him away.

"Hiei." A voice called and they both stopped, irritant was prevalent on Hiei's handsome face.

"What child art ye involved with?" A woman appeared with orange hair and attire of a knight.

"Not thine concern." Hiei snapped clearly stating his annoyance.

'Doth I appear sorely young?' Kurama thought as he remained at Hiei's side.

"It must be a jester for you have rejected a full woman as me for this petty maiden." She said superciliously.

Stepping before Kurama, Hiei addressed the woman. "Mukuro, leave me and mine. It was a decision based on sanity." He said truculently.

'This be the woman.' Kurama thought as he recalled beholding her once before among some knights who came to the village in the past. He commended her privily for her ranks among men but he soon found himself retracting such thoughts.

"Hiei, welcome back." The calming voice of Yukina rang throughout the grand hall placating the tense ambience.

"Yukina." Hiei turned to his sister and she beamed when she beheld the redhead.

"Ye must be Kurama. Hiei have spoken greatly of you." She greeted him and Mukuro frowned at the amity amongst them.

"Aye, he has spoken fondly of thee as well." Kurama said delightfully furthering Mukuro's abhor.

"Ah, I have seen thine date hath past. I apologise for Hiei not being there. How art the twins?"

"They fend well. Mother is tending to them as I am here. It be a month with them but this time away is refreshing." He said and she chuckled.

"As with twins myself, I am fully understanding of such feelings." She smiled and Hiei expression was mitigated at the sight of his beloved and sister bonding well.

"They be yours?" Mukuro asked in great wrath.

"Proudly." Hiei smirked and pulled Kurama away from Yukina. Grabbing his left hand, he held it before Mukuro's visage.

"Greatest thing I have ever done." He said and Kurama took his hand away with a smile. Enraged, Mukuro departed and thereafter, Hiei turned to his sister.

"Hiei, I share in your joy. Please, let us celebrate over wine." She said and they could not refuse such cordial invitation.

Engaging in mirth with Yukina and Hiei, Kurama met her twins, and the women in the knights' lives. There was Keiko, Yusuke's wife and Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister and also Hiei's sister in law. Later during their solemnising, Yusuke, Jin and Kuwabara joined them and it led well into the evening as tales were told and good moments were relived. Hiei absconded to the tailor and returned ere being missed. It was then, only among them where Kurama told his anecdote which intrigued them. He also told about the old woman of the forest and how he and Hiei met her in the tavern one fair night. With his agog audience, he told more as questions were raised.

Hiei remained silent throughout and only observed how well his beloved blended in his world. As the centre of it all, Kurama shone with great happiness and everyone adored him as Hiei forethought. Drinking his wine, he saw Kurama rarely ate as he spoke to the others. May it have been due to the excitement? He then recalled his beloved words and with the thought of what was planned prior, Hiei became tempted to take Kurama away.

Suddenly, a tailor entered and approached Hiei.

"Sir, the raiments art ready, though I would need him for a fitting to be certain of the measurements given." She said and Hiei nodded.

Leaving his post away from the merriment, he approached Kurama.

"Go with her, she be the tailor." Hiei said and Kurama acquiesced with a smile.

"We must gather tomorrow." Keiko said delighted and Kurama nodded before he left. Once Kurama left, they all turned to Hiei.

"Ye did really good Hiei." Keiko said but usually Hiei treat her words as futility.

"How did ye find such a person." Shizuru noted. "Kurama seems great for thee, yet too good for thee." She added.

"If only I feel hurt by your words." Hiei smirked.

"We all share in your joy." Yukina interrupted the friendly bickering as she smiled and Hiei nodded, accepting her words.

Thereafter he turned away from them and walked away leaving them to their continuous celebration. He was never one to linger with them in such gatherings. He tarried not to his destination as he opened the door and entered the dwelling of the tailor. Therein, he beheld Kurama, his beloved dressed in fine velvet and silk. The tunic came to his middle thigh, with a sliming fit and a sash at the waist while his pants were fitted and wrapped his slender legs in a passionate embrace.

Looking up from her measurements, the tailor turned to Hiei.

"This be his third." She said and he nodded.

"I grant thee time. We shall return for them at a later day." Hiei said and held his hand out for Kurama who took it happily.

Departing, Hiei led Kurama to the chamber he called his own in the castle. Upon entering, Kurama marvelled at the commodious sanctum and even the prodigious window. Walking towards it, he observed its view and grasp at what he beheld. It was overlooking the sea and though it was night, he was able to see as the moon was waxing full. Canting forward, he also beheld dark, dangerous rocks below a sharp precipice as the waves violently crashed into it. The air was saturated with the salt water and even the light zephyr which soothed him. Turning away from the window, Kurama went to Hiei where he stood.

"I have been treated well." He said and kissed his beloved ardently.

Wrapping his hands around his redhead, Hiei navigated them to the bed where they parted.

"Is your body ready for this?" Hiei asked with slight concern.

Caressing his handsome knight's face, Kurama only reclined on the bed comfortably and observed his knight with passion and eyes reflecting concupiscence. Bending one knee, he sat up and waited expectantly.

The raiment that was once appreciated was discarded with no thought as they both were held in a passionate embrace. Sounds of passion filled the air as Kurama pressed himself further into the bed savouring the pleasurable torture given to him by Hiei. The night was spent indulging and sating their desires of the flesh.

Their days within the formidable walls of the castle death them with great days amongst friends and family, all being accepting of the new addition, the redhead from the village.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

Returning, Saya firstly greeted them happily.

"How was it Kurama?" She asked excitedly.

"Wonderful, maybe next time ye can accompany us." He said and turned to Hiei who shrugged. "And I must say, Jin asked and spoke of you many times. Have ye bewitched him?" He added and Saya blushed.

"It be sooth then." Hiei smirked and Saya nodded. "I will see that he remains faithful to you." Hiei said and being overcome with great joy, she jumped on him.

"Thank you." She beamed and he held her before she climbed to earth once more.

"Let us to go mother, I missed Hina and Kyoshiro." Kurama said as he hurried home where he greeted his mother quickly and rushed to his twins.

"They have been well." Hiei said to him as he hugged his beloved while they both watched over their sleeping babies.

"We shall be well." Kurama kissed Hiei before they return their attention to a stirring boy.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Seven years later

:::::::::::::::::::::

"Daddy hath returned." Kyoshiro ran from the meadow with Hina as they both raced to return home. Storming through the door, Kurama looked at them disapprovingly.

"Daddy hath returned." They said and Kurama's countenance melted into a happy one.

A belligerent nation cajoled them into war and Kurama feared for Hiei but the twins upheld him during such dubious and worriment moments when Hiei was involved. He had faith in Hiei and trusted him to return though it was the enemy he grew circumspect about.

"Is Jin about as well?" Saya ran from the back and to them. With no later moment, the door opened revealing Hiei and Jin.

"Jin." Saya cried happily as she rushed to his side and kissed him deeply who accepted passionately.

"Ew." The twins chorused and Hiei smirked as he rubbed their head affectionately as he passed them by and to his beloved.

"It would be nice to have such an enthusiastic welcome home." Hiei said with probity as he stood before Kurama.

"Welcome back." Kurama too kissed his love.

"Parents must not do such a thing in the presence of their children." Hina passionately noted as they both ran out.

"Return in time for dinner." Kurama yelled out to them.

"We will." They vociferated as they ran out to play.

"Shiori?" Hiei asked and Kurama smiled.

"She be with Auntie Ayumi. I do believe they are planning a grand celebration." He said and gestured to the young couple.

"I wish them luck."

Later that night when the twins were put into bed, Hiei and Kurama lie awake wrapped in each other's arms. A gentle hand petted Kurama's hair as he rested his head on Hiei's naked chest.

" A thought came to me today." Kurama started and waited for Hiei.

"Hn."

"Kyoshiro seems too eager to follow in your steps. What if we bestow onto him a sword for training?" Kurama looked up to Hiei who caressed his cheeks.

"How perfect art thou in my sight." Hiei said as he kissed his beloved and pushed him to lie on his back while settling betwixt naked lithe legs. They took their fill of love that night and many other nights to come as they lived happily ever after with their twins and twain domiciles all surrounded by their loving kin and kith.

Here leaveth of the tale of Sye Hiei of the great land and the villager Kurama who bewitched a great knight whom also succumbed to his inherent charm. Thus endeth this tale as they journey onward with the continuation of their lives which is yet to be written.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

THE END


End file.
